


Sage of Britannia

by michelous



Category: Code Geass, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Lelouch, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Marianne was really the daughter of Nagato and Konan what if lelouch was a girl what if lelouch wanted peace with out zero what if lelouch and her sister nunnally both had the rinnegan fem lelouch ninja lelouch rinnegan lelouch pairings undecided other gender bender/bent characters may used</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 before the god comes forth

**Author's Note:**

> This will be code geass /naruto crossover Lelouch will be a girl with ninja training  
> Nunnally will able to walk normally using puppet master

Lelouch pov  
Lelouch current age 7  
Right after mother’s death and nunnally’s crippling I decided to confront my father what he said filled me will such rage my eyes felt weird and then my forehead felt strange making my eyes feel normal again. Father’s response to my outburst was to send me to Japan as a bargaining chip. When Nunnally and I arrived we were greeted by our new maid Sayoko, said maid told me about why my eyes and forehead felt strange. My eyes were very special so special that the emperor didn’t need to see, so my mother placed a seal on both Nunnally and I incase either of us developed these eyes the Rinnegan or eyes cycle of death and rebirth also called the eyes of god. The eyes were neither god nor evil just every person that had them caused great change. Sayoko also told me that my mother and she were from another world much like this world but very different, when mother left was unbridled in a global war but when Sayoko left all the wars were over. My mother didn’t look like a Japanese person was due to a seal that made her look like the family that adopted her. 

Sayoko told us about her father being a famous ninja named Itachi Uchiha she said she never really met her father but before leaving did get to meet her uncle. Sayoko’s uncle told her about his best friend’s family and that one of them Nagato Uzumaki also had the eyes of god and that he had a child sent to this world and that child or its children might also gain said eyes and would need training to master them. Sasuke gave her a scroll on how to use the Sharingan and Rinnegan techniques, Sasuke sent Sayoko to guide train and guide the next master of the Rinnegan and help them lead whatever world they are in to a better future and make sure no one tries to use said wielder like Madara, Obito and Nagato were in used in his world. The last thing Sasuke taught her was how to make a seal for Nunnally, mother and my eyes to prevent their true nature from being revealed to those who would use it for evil; if my father saw what my eyes could do he would have used me as weapon to rule the world or whatever else he could do whatever else he had planned. 

Another thing Sayoko informed us was all 8 ½ biju or tailed beasts came to this world with her, the bijus were animals made of pure chakra with wills of their own: Shukaku the one tailed raccoon dog, Matatabi the 2 tailed fire cat, Isobu the 3 tailed crab turtle, Son Goku the 4 tailed saber tooth gorilla, Kokuo the 5 tailed kirin or dolphin horse thingy with horns, Saiken the 6 tailed 2 limbed slimy salamander, Chomei the 7 tailed or should say winged rhino beetle, Gyuki the 8 tailed octopus 4 horn bison, lastly Yin Kurama the darker half of the nine tail fox the yang half still resided in the current leader of the village Sayoko’s father was born in. Sayoko showed me how to turn off the seal so I could see these eyes of god of mine for myself. The maid showed me the special set of hand signs to undo the seal and my field of vision expanded from 180 degrees to about 210 degrees with a personal hand mirror I saw my eyes they were light purple with 5 rings throughout and the last ring being my pupil one ring for each of the 6 paths of reincarnation in Buddhist legend. Through the scrolls I learned of the powers of the paths: Deva Path had the power of push and pull, Asura Path had the power to change my body parts of machines and weapons or even grow new mechanized limbs, Human Path gave me the power to read minds and remove souls with hand to the head of crest, Animal Path gave me the power to call force giant animals of that could become extensions of my very will, Preta Path had the power to absorb any energy attack and convert it into chakra for myself, Naraka Path let me call forth the king of hell to integrate people or heal damage to myself, there was one last path the outer path it could give me the power to revive the dead, send chakra to extra bodies for myself and make chains to bind anyone I needed to. 

Right when I got to Japan, we stayed at the Kururugi household to be held hostage and train. There I met my first friend and one time fiancé Suzaku Kururugi at first we hated each other but through training we became fast friends. In time I learned used my Rinnegan to discover why Nunnally didn’t remember who killed mother and shot her legs it was a chakra block in her brain that resembled a red bird. After asking Nunnally if she wanted to remember mom’s death or not she wanted the truth and the ability to see over the lies however put the seal on her wanted her to believe, to my hopes she choose the sadness of truth over the lies of happiness. After undoing the seal my little sister screamed and cried so loud and hard I had to use silence technique so nobody would come and check after 30 minutes she came out of it and opened her eyelids to reveal her own set of Rinnegan eyes, Nunnally told me the shooter was a young blond boy in royal clothing that said “you can’t take Charles from me.” Sayoko taught a technique from her mother’s side of the family to help her walk even with her damaged legs called chakra string. From her fathers side Sayoko inherited her father’s Sharingan eyes my mother death did just cause mine and Nunnally’s eyes to change it cause her eyes to evolve into the Mangekyo Sharingan as well she was learning the Mangekyo techniques along with Nunnally and I. 

 

About a year later my home nation came to take Japan for themselves and I had to leave the Kururugi household to receive the last gift my adopted country could give me before it fell the biju Yin Kurama being sealed into my body for protection the priest said the fox was safest in the sage of the six paths foretold to bring peace to the world. Before he death from sealing the giant fox inside me he told me what type of area each beast liked and to not lets them fall into the hands of evil. Yin Kurama wasn’t a bad tenant a little dark but overall ok we would chat about his hosts and how his home world was like. My next home was with my mother’s adopted family the Ashfords. For the next Nunnally, Sayoko and I mastered our eyes to their max I had yet to gain any bodies for paths yet but I could when the perfect time came. As the Ashfords suggest I bound my breasts to disguise myself as boy, it became hardest to hide my gender near around my junior year of high school. But I felt soon I might not need to hide and come forth as the new sage ready to change the world I would just need an army. To help become the best commander I could I would play high stakes games of chess against the Britannia nobles and high stakes games of shogi against the remains of the yukuza if need be I would fight my way out of yukuza gambling dens or use human path reveal secrets that they didn’t want known. But one day on the way back to school from a Britannia gambling hall my destiny began to move.


	2. Sage of Britannia chapter 2 the day a god was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will cover episode 1-4 in an alternate form I will go into where the biju may or may not be I am also planning who will have each biju inside Lelouch will be yin Kurama her middle name will be uz over vi to signify she is an Uzumaki   
> Be prepared for info dumps not sure how I will go deeper into knightmares and Sakuradite  
> Pairing poll decided as Suzaku

Lelouch pov  
My days for the most part were bland pretty much waking up, ninja training, school, shower, student council and ditching early for chess/shogi and searching for incidents of the biju throughout the net, then exercise before bed with meal in-between. I would spend time during boring classes talking to my tenant about sage training wasn’t sure when I would have time. For the most part I ditched the training due to having the need and I would need to use chakra for dimensional trip then try and get a summon contract or figure exactly how Hashirama Senju learned it without help from summon beast I would just make time when needed. 

My searches had shown the 1 tail was in Middle Eastern Federation aiding Arabs in battle and might even have a jinchuriki teamed up and have trained the armies of the federation to use chakra and protect their knightmares from sand so he could make sandstorms to screw up enemy knightmares impede Britannia forces. Other research had showed that there might be another jinchuriki in area 11/japan but he/she hadn’t come close enough for us to have a bounding moment like my foxy friend had said could happen. We speculated it was the 8 or 2 tails in the area but unless we got close but it had to be one of those 2 since neither had shown their face and the other 6 had. The 3 tails had showed up in the Chinese federation in the marshy area formally called Vietnam and was neither with Britannia or his/her own nation. The 4 tails had showed up as part of resistance group in the former central Africa on the middle east/empire border causing conflicts for both offering more harm than help hiding in the mountains and doing hit and runs or breaking up fights. The 5 tails popped up in Iceland and was ailed with Euro Britannia but not the main empire. The reason for that being the 7 tails from on the EU side aiding their fights and the best weapon vs. a biju was another biju there had been constant standstill fight involving dragonfly fighting gargoyle or Kirin creature. The last biju that had show up the 6 tails in south America in been stopping drug rings in preventing drug components from leaving the region the jinchuriki had been doing hit and run attacks all over the continent and seemed to be heading back to the homeland for more attacks. The only reason I knew there was another biju in Japan was due to the one of the Japan liberation forces using bijudama type weapon on a small scale. 

In other news the was warning me heat periods were likely to start soon and that I might need seals to help me control it if it got too bad, I mostly took the fox’s words as just stories since I had my period already and nothing really came of even the worst of those the fox said those were nothing compared to the what happened to his last host but I chalked those as just stories until I feel it myself. 

This day was most others I had added to my personal funds through a big win with a group of gangsters with that where on the board of a major company that was made weapons for all sides before the war but after got involved in gaming and lost their jobs soon after the shift. The group had some much pride I made enough for a new personal knightmare and got plans for one of their secret knightmares that never finished development before they were thrown out of their former company. They plans and I won were more valuable than even the money all the new weapons might have turned the tide of the conflict if those men didn’t hoard them like an angry and greed 5 headed dragon rather than share them. 

It turns out that also had pretty good day in hijacking a truck containing a knightmare, their path crossed mine when the stupid friend/ride cut their truck off and sent me fly into said truck if I didn’t have my ninja training I would’ve been hurt. Inside the truck I met a girl who was trained but no where near even genin level her best skill was being a good knightmare pilot one good enough to get the Britannia knightmares off the truck. But she didn’t stop all the attacks and the one attack through hurt the driver thus crash in a ditch. 

After I regained my bearings I saw what else the truck contained a pod with when I opened it found a girl with green hair. When pod did open my fox tenant woke up and told me “that girl she is the 2 tails jinchuriki to think Britannia had her all along or at least put the 2 tails inside her.” Right after I opened the pod Britannia sent their honorary Britannia troops to investigate among them was childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi, who was now part of the army after I short chat Britannia Intel unit found Suzaku, the green haired jinchuriki, and I and decided to silence any witnesses. The victims were everyone in the area including their own soldiers. Lucky for Suzaku he only got shot in the stomach, bad injury but not fatal with time I could heal the injury. 

To rescue Suzaku, the green hair girl and I I forced to use boil release to cook the soldiers from the inside out. My next move was to use medical jutsu to patch remove the bullets and heal the damage also I used medical jutsu to get his chakra system up to genin level. From chakra level checks he seemed to have clan level chakra, when I get home I would have to compare him to all the clans of my mother’s world to see what bloodline trait he may have. My next move was to steal the cloths off a dead soldier and try and get a knightmare to make my fights easier. 

Even if I had the chakra to use it would be much less wasteful and standout less if I use a knightmare over fight human to knightmare. So I stood around the dead bodies in the armor and waited for then after the pilot, a dark skin woman named Villetta Nu, got out to ask I touched her skin and use the power of the human path to get the knightmare code and the location of her knightmare keys. My next move was to was to further use some jutsu and path powers to steal a truckload of knightmare to supply and test the terrorist groups that I met through the crash to see if said group would be good force for me to bring peace to the world. I could’ve used my ninja powers to but I don’t want to be another jinchuriki story floating around the net and end of locked up like the green hair girl. 

I used chess strategies and how the area was set up to devastate Clovis forces until he sent out a powerful white knightmare that devastated the terrorist forces I was even forced to use wind jutsu to escape and damage that powerful white knightmare, seeing that knightmare made me hoped I could get my new custom knightmare Hagoromo Gitsune ready as some as I could. After my escape I snuck into my brother’s carrier and forced him to stop at gunpoint. With my next move I use my human path to read Clovis’ mind about my mother’s death and when found out he knew nothing and all the awful things he did I got pissed off that just fed his soul to the king of hell. I was pretty sure his soul was so rotten it would give the king of hell a stomach ach. 

The next day I went back to school figured out one of my classmates, Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen Kouzuki as she called herself, was one of the terrorists I met the other day and had high ninja potential with high civilian chakra levels, with more training I could bring her chakra up to even high levels. After using my human path powers to read her mind I found out why see joined the terrorists and how to use her in my future group much like my material grandfather’s Akatsuki group. The red head girl did suspect I was the person that guided them in the battle but with the help of a shadow I was able to throw her off and she could even figure out I was hiding my true gender. 

After the distraction with the red head, I went back to my room and checked the news to see how much of a dick my dad was before bed but instead found out I should have killed more people than just my brother and I few guards when some of Clovis followers blamed Suzaku of my dirt bag of a brother’s death due to poisoning. I should’ve figured the noble faction not being able to figure how he died and went with poison over heart attack. I think they mostly blamed him for a scapegoat and due to their hate of the Honorary Britannian system. 

My plan had me don a mask much like the starter of the last ninja war, Tobi or Obito Uchiha to make myself as more than a woman or a man but a symbol like comic writers of the homeland Stan Lee and Bob Kane created before they were silenced by the government for ideas that troubled the government. Their old comics inspired many a would be revolutionary and hero to stand against Britannia. I would be Zero hero of the people a new symbol of freedom and revolution. 

With the help of human path to remove Suzaku’s framer, Jeremiah Gottwald, and used a chakra rod to make him a temporary path for easy control. With the help of my Jeremiah as my temporary animal path I freed Suzaku and had a chat with my friend in the mask of zero. After freeing Suzaku I revealed myself as Zero as the true killer of Clovis and that he wasn’t poisoned but desouled for being a monster of a human being. 

My next goal was some alone time with Suzaku trying to get my childhood friend to join my forces with little luck. He made the choice to stay with Britannia and change it from within rather than use my methods. Before I resouled Jeremiah I saw his memories as my mother’s bodyguard and how I might be able to use him when I needed more forces. 

When I returned home I saw the green hair girl in my bed wearing my cloths including my panties and dress shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use more episodes this will mostly follow the main plot with many changes due to Lelouch not having or needing geass in this universe. I will have Lelouch goto Naruto verse later in the story next chapter I write will be Saber’s rebirth main story. I am not sure when I will start Lelouch x Suzaku stuff


	3. Sage of Britannia chapter 3 movement of destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go into Lelouch’s battles and needs one for an army and training and how she views Suzaku and her sisters also relationship building maybe up to   
> episode 8 I think after the next chapter of Sage devil I might work on this till the end of season 1

Normal speech   
Biju speech 

Lelouch pov 

When I my little sister was doing practicing folding paper cranes with a green hair girl that Nunnally said was named CC. I touched my sister’s hand to commune mentally and ask “why that girl is in my clothing?” my sister communed back with “the grass head said she was your friend and she is in your cloths was because of complaints of her previous clothing being too type and rubbing her sensitive areas.” CC said “it is impolite to talk about me in your heads. Could these mental powers be why I couldn’t make a contract with either of you?” I replied with “why don’t you touch my hand and find out?” while trying to get the green head to touch me so I could read her mind. She came back with “I would rather not have you in my head I saw you knock out that dark skin Britannian woman and after you stole her key I checked her body for any code and she didn’t have any on her. So I could tell you need to touch to read minds and I would rather keep my secrets to myself.” My next words is “I am more than fast enough to catch you and read you if I wish so give me a reason not to at least knock you out get into your head.” she obviously panicked said “ok I will tell you a few facts out me. 1st I may not look it but I am hundreds of years old so I can provide a future rulers like you with advice 2nd I am immortal and unable to be killed 3rd I can grant you a super power of some kind if you were to make a contract with me.” My response was “what kind of power and what would be the catch to the contract and how did you become immortal. Give me some information and we wont have to see if I can kill you or not.” CC nervously said “ok I will give you something. I knew your father and uncle when they were young and one of my former compatriots made your uncle like me when he was about 10 and they were planning something big before I left his side. Is that enough?” my next words were “for now but I will need more when I get closer to my goals.” 

The next thing I heard was her stomach growl and I said “your hungry and so am I. want me to order pizza?” when I said pizza she popped up from her lying down position like a puppy hearing the can opener and said “yes get me that new pizza hunt hot dog pizza.” I said “ok if you can eat that thing.” I ordered myself smaller pepperoni lovers I needed the protein after my long hard day and that pizza was mom’s favorite. It turns out pizza became the Uz side of the Britannia royal family’s favorite food. I even had to either get a bigger pizza or not tell my little sister or she would get mad at me for not saving her any. So I changed my order to a larger size to not make my sister mad. I hated to make her mad or unhappy for any reason and it was hard to hide pizza from her for any reason. 

While waiting for the pizza I check to net to see how if anything else happened with Suzaku or the rest of the world. The 1st story on the news was Suzaku got out scot-free due to my zero reveal and the 2nd was my sisters Euphemia and Cornelia were coming to take the positions of Sub-Viceroy and Viceroy of area 11 that news meant I would either have to get them to join me, kill them or avoid them. And the 3rd story that took lots of digging to find was another biju vs. biju battle on the euro front I knew I would have to get one or both of those 2 on my side for the war and to stop my father’s future plans. After pizza I told Nunnally what I did and why and we both did our nightly work out menus bathed with CC 

During the bath I got a good look at the green hair girl’s body her figure was much better than mine. I was a high b-cup while she had to be at least high-c or even as high as mid-d. Right under her right breast was a pitch fork like symbol and on her stomach was the same type of seal as mine meaning someone captured the person or another member of said temple to seal the 2 tails inside her as well. 

Right after I finished looking over CC’s body my tenant stirred and began to speak inside my head “so my host is a pervert. It seems someone found a way to put the 2-tails into a sleeping or coma type state. That is very troubling the only way I know how to do that is the same way my other half did by giving up his chakra to his host and was asleep for about 6 years. My best guess is they found a way to drain the 2-tails chakra to a level she could be inserted easier. The safest place to keep the girl is inside this house with the seals we made it should hide her well enough. 

I came back with “I am not a pervert I just wanted to compare my growth to someone else so few people know my true gender I don’t have many girls to compare myself with and I needed to see her seal to compare.” I then did the correct seals and chakra molding for wood jutsu to make a bed frame then used rubber type lava release to make a simple mattress and pillow with a memory form type structure then I put covers on the bed and told the green head I made this for her. When she asked were the new bed from I responded with “it is my secret I will trade secret for secret. If you want a bed I made this take it or the floor.” The girl angrily took the bed and went to sleep not wanting to trade any more information. After the girl went to sleep I did tucked my little sister in and did the same. 

Suzaku pov  
After a brief integration I was cleared of all due to zero taking all the credit for the murder. After I got out the integration room I caught a pink haired girl falling from a window with my brief chakra training the girl wasn’t that heavy she had to be at least she had to be in the 100lb range. The girl told me bad guys were chasing her and asked me to take her around the area and told me her name was Yuffy but after I got her name I saw her taking with a gray cat with a part tail and a gray spot over his eye. Unlucky for me the cat liked her but not me and gave me a good bite on the hand the good thing for me was I had a first aid kit and knowledge of medical ninja jutsu to fix myself when I was alone. The pink head bandaged me up and we checked out the city. Yuffy and I went around looking at a few local shops and getting some food. Our final stop for our date was to look at Shinjuku and sit down around the destruction. The girl was not happy seeing the damage. As we were sitting I had to break up a fight between a few Britannian students a Japanese man I had to defend the students but was cussed out by the students for not helping soon enough. I talked about Yuffy about my ideals and about the common knowledge about my father’s death I would tell nobody but the Britannian forces that I was the one killed him using the ninja skills I learned and hid from him I killed him because the man wouldn’t bow to the superior Britannian forces and more so because he threatened to kill my first love Lelouch. I used a hidden kunai to slit the man’s throat and then contacted the Britannian forced of my deeds for doing that I was awarded honorary Britannian status. 

After my discussion was done Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy came in the Lancelot carrier to tell me to leave with them over a fight between a few nobles. Said fight was 4 on 1 against my former accuser the man zero called Jeremiah Gottwald my honor not letting such a outnumbered fight happen asked to ‘test” the Lancelot by defending the man and changing his opinion of me in the same moment with the power of the knightmare I was piloting I defeated 4 with ease. But after the others were dispatched my new friend revealed her true name as 4th Princess Euphemia li Britannia and ordered the noble to stand down. The princess’s next move was to have me go to finish my schooling at the local Britannian school Ashford academy. It turned out I was set up in the same class as my love Lelouch in a male uniform. 

Lelouch pov  
Seeing Suzaku at school was a surprise seeing him in school confirmed my feeling toward him I would like to become partners or even lovers with him but it would only work if we were both on the same side. I wanted to bring change via revolution he wanted to bring change from within. So until one of us changes dating would be hard. But making out in a closest even going as far as him feeling me up maybe not. That we did right after his first day of class. On the CC front I began to train her in chakra use enough to use the basic academy stuff. I started with enough knowledge to learn the shadow clone even a sleeping biju would give her enough chakra to learn that and with clones I would teach her faster than normal enough knowledge in a short time to be at genin level. I used some hacking knowledge to set her up with a civilian identity along with a basic transformation seal to let her roam around at least the former Tokyo area as long as she did come back. We were partners at least at keeping her safe from Britannia. I told her that even she heard even I whisper in her head let me know. 

One almost bad incident happened a few days after a stray cat that was following Suzaku or attracted to the cat biju in CC I wasn’t sure but the funny stray did earn the adoration of Milly Ashford, the name Arthur and a home in the clubhouse. Due to a mistake of my own said cat stole my mask but with me ocular powers the cat was no trouble and when I caught him in inserted a small chakra rod under his skin letting me allow the cat to become a path when needed to watch the clubhouse and Nunnally if I wasn’t there. After the cat incident my father made a public statement about Clovis that turned into a rant about social Darwinism. If my only full sister didn’t learn ninja techniques to make up for her disability I would have been even more pissed at him than I was but the biju wouldn’t be in this world if he was just planning on more than just the strong dominating the weak. It seemed like either Kaguya or someone more diabolical might have brought the biju to this world for more than just some plan that could use them but might not need them. 

The whole my dad is an asshole thing made me have dreams of the day with father woke up my eyes not only that it was the first day of my period I even more unpleasant. That same day my older sister Cornelia challenged zero to a due over a public channel. My honor as a Kunoichi and as zero demanded I take the duel to my misfortune the development of my new personal knightmare had stalled forcing me to steal a standard knightmare too slow for my tastes. The battle didn’t go nearly as well this time as the last battle did due to the Saitama rebel group being too stupid and untrusting to take orders and also due to Cornelia being a fairly decent strategist. To make my escape from that battlefield I was forced to use a weak gravity attack to destroy a few enemy knightmares and a shadow clone to distract her long enough to make my escape.

Before I was trained as a ninja and mastered the powers of my eyes my order sister was my idol the near unbeatable queen the field I could beat her in those days was chess I was a little better than her and if I had a real army I could have won. If I went all out and used yin-Kurama’s I could have run but I wasn’t in the mental state to even come close to using his power without turning the battlefield into a wasteland the one time I did use him was a test near the Chinese border I utterly devastated both the Britannia and Chinese forced but if Sayoko hadn’t used her Sharingan to seal yin-Kurama for short time I don’t know how long I would have raged. Yin-Kurama said I need to master my hatred and sage powers before I can use his power as well as the host of his other half. Use of my other powers would make Britannia and my father know they need to send something much nastier like another one of their pet jinchuriki. I haven’t seen the 8-tails so my guess is that he is their trump card for fighting other biju. With no show of the 1-tails in her battle my father or the handler of the 8-tails must have sent out the 8-tails to neutralized the treat of the sand biju making it so my sister could win the battle and convert Middle Eastern Federation to area 18 for those reasons I need to keep as low profile as I can. This defeat showed me I need to form up my own group like my grandfather did before me to bring peace. 

Suzaku pov   
Most of time school was pretty boring the most excitement I got was the regular make out session with Lelouch at time I felt her up under her uniform to learn her body was well sculpted and toned. Besides the make outs Lelouch was rather distant like she knew we couldn’t be together unless she regained her title or even took over the thrown herself. If she came to me and asked for real help I think I would add her. 

Lelouch pov

After Suzaku, euphie and Cornelia had started to settle in I was building my own forced the black knights from the people that helped me win my first battle Kaname Ohgi former leader of the rebel cell, the 2nd member being ShinichiroTamaki he is a hothead and pretty reckless, then there was Kallen half-breed and best pilot without ninja skills in our down time I was starting her on basic ninja training but with low chakra levels she would be best for enhancement or genjustsu. There other members as well but I never really got theirs names I would just identify them as chess pieces based on their skills and other traits. The basic motto of my Black knights was to bring justice, peace and protection of the weak just like my grandfather’s original Akatsuki. Our first hideout was a mobile carrier I got with some of my investments and winnings at our first meeting there was when Kaname turned on the TV in our base there was a hostage situation at a hotel with a Sakuradite conference going on. The true secret of the mineral was its reaction to chakra when exposed it could create a pseudo chakra network in knightmares.

Euphemia pov

I was visiting the lake hotel to learn as much as I could about Sakuradite and observe the conference until the group of former Japanese military took every hostage including myself. While I waited I observed the terrorists till they started to collect hostages and start to execute them by dropping them from the windows. The room we were locked in was food storage area and the terrorists were eating all the fancy noble food. The thing that made me act was a scared school girl calling one of them an 11 of their proper title of Japanese I was forced to call myself out as 4th princess (really 3rd after the my older sister lelouch was banished but I still consider her my sister and heir before me and even best candidate to become the next empress) and asked to meet the group’s leader. When I got to the room it turns out zero arrived first and killed the leadership of the group or somehow convinced them to kill themselves how zero did such a thing I will never know but one thing I saw of zero that struck me was his eyes 2 eyes completely light purple with 5 rings and the pupil as a 6th ring. I asked zero “why did you kill my brother Clovis?” his response was it was because he ordered all kinds of cruel experiments and killed the elevens no the Japanese for no good reason but also because he is part of the corrupt Britannia royal family if you didn’t help save those hostages with your own hands I would kill you here and now.” I replied with if you are here how you did know what was going on with the hostages?” zero said with his distorted voice “that is my secret.” Zero’s next action was to jump out the window on a pillar and announce him and his new group the black knights were a symbol of justice to protect the weak and that the groups that took the others and me hostage were cowards. 

Lelouch pov

I used a chakra rod to take over the leader of the so called Japan liberation front and make him use his own sword to take off his own head it was a very disturbing site to see myself get covered in the someone else’s blood through my own eyes and I even knew after cleaning myself up I would be throwing up after I get to a bathroom. I had been using that stray cat as my eyes to guard the hostages if my friends were in real danger I would have had him summon myself or a small summon beast to aid his fight. 

I euphie was really the only of my 2nd my bastard father’s other children I could say I really loved the truth I didn’t kill her because she saved my Student Council friends but because I loved her as a sister and because she stated she was the 4th princess not the 3rd leaving a place for me.

The next mission after the rescue would be to clean up after streets of Tokyo and the rest of Japan of this refrain drug to help build the black knight up in the eyes of the people. But that will be after I cleanse my body of the filth and my stomach of its contents. After I threw up and threw my zero outfits in the laundry I did a light workout and went to sleep preparing for future conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter over with I will do next the next chapters of Sage devil and queen of game then will use the rest of this month and most of august to get this to the end point of season 1. I am working on new twist and turns for the story to take our main heroine will get geass for a short time at least but I will say how that happens later on.


	4. Sage of Britannia chapter 4 the first battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will cover first main battles of the series this will long due to limited time it have to work on this chapter will stop before Mao come in due Mao is going to be harder to write

Kallen pov

I was sleeping on my day off school and black knights' drug raids both had been keeping me busy draining most of my spare energy until I was woken up by my mother tripping after trying to fix a chandelier and but the ladder broken along with the chandelier. Even if she was my mother the woman wasn't my father's wife but due to how closely I looked like him I treated as his legit child instead of his bastard daughter and his legal wife was pretty much barren. Due to my mother's 11 statuses I had to go by my father's last name rather than hers even if I liked my mother and brother over him. My brother wasn't as fortunate as me due to his very Asian looks he could never be the heir leaving me in his stead and when he died I felt more pressure on both sides to choose one. My mother always told me about stories of a red hair family that once lived in Japan that might be the real source of my red hair and amazing fighting ability and story is about a man with purple ringed eyes that is destined to change the world for the better or worse and would free Japan from oppression no mater what change happened. This story is the main reason I follow zero due to the leadership he displayed and the chance zero could be the legendary man. The next day at school I dozed off through most of class the funny thing was at the same time lelouch was also sleeping in class but he was much better at hiding it that me. The funny thing was when I got a quick glance at purple when he blinked it could be the same eyes as zero or just his purple irises.

Euphemia pov

I talked with my sister about dealing with some the issues Clovis has brought in the area being both drugs he allowed in the fill his coffers and his oppression brought about terrorist cells and rebel groups letting Zero slowly create this unknown black knights group. Hearing her plans I thought of Suzaku and what he would do.

Kallen pov

After class, I went to the student counsel room to try and catch up on sleep only to see everybody it cat costumes except Lelouch who was tired up in a chair being forced into a cat suit. All the counsel members involved in the hotel jacking were dealing with the fallout of the press hounding them about the incident trying to get information about the black nights it was so bad they were stuck unable to leave school so the cat party was a way to relieve stress. As the black knight we were causing social change thus gaining more support and even more knightmares to help the knights achieve more and more. I could tell zero was about to do something even bigger on the horizon I was just not sure what was this plan. Back at home I had to deal with my father's wife abusing the maid that was my real mother. That same day I talked with Milly about my current problems and she agreed to not spread this as gossip.

Lelouch pov

Back in the clubroom Suzaku and I were having a discussion about the black knights and how their values. The whole chat was making myself a little heated I was about to make out with him if Shirley hadn't come into the room giving Suzaku a chance to sneak off into the army base he worked at instead of stay and make out with me. I was sure Shirley liked my male disguise and might even like my female self if she knew my true gender I wasn't sure, but I was getting did want to make out maybe even get felt up if Suzaku went that far.

Since I could pleasure myself and tired myself out with a mission on the horizon I decided beat up some Britannia thugs to help me relieve that stress while the other members of knights were stocking the outdated Burai knightmares we could get until I could negotiate for even better knightmares. When I was looking for targets I saw Kallen looking at a Japanese food vender. I told Kallen to stop due to the fact it was better let to man get beat up and keep the dignity the man had. While Kallen looked away I threw small control rods to get the thugs off the man and when Kallen went to help the man I made a clone to take beat the thugs then dispelled the clone to get the satisfaction of the beating, when I convinced Kallen of my false ideals to get her away from me I went snuck off and prepared for the attack on the drugs dealers.

Kallen pov

I went to the warehouse with the drugs were being kept only to see people in the back of the warehouse tripping out on the drug refrain seeing memories of their past, one of those people being my mother experiencing her past with Naoto and I. after finding my mother I also found a corrupt member of the knightmare police and I had to fight to save my mother but I couldn't defeat the police knightmare and save my mother. The person that ended up helping me defeat the knightmare was zero using some kind of electric knightmare stun grenade but when I checked the knightmare after I destroyed the cockpit all I saw was a shuriken. After the incident I found out all the Japanese people that had been taking refrain were being treated for free at spiral substance treatment clinic, the clinic treated both Britannians and honorary Britannians who could afford it but when I checked on the people at the warehouse the nurse said the owner waved all of their treatment fees. The funny thing about the clinic is spiral was translated onto pamphlets as Uzumaki.

The next day at headquarters zero gave me a brand new custom knightmare to replace the Burai destroyed in the raid this new knightmare was called Guren Mk-II.

Lelouch pov

I was working by the pool in my school swimsuit while CC swam, I was going to join her in the pool after I finished going over new recruits for the black knights. The most interesting applicant was a Diethard Ried, a former TV executive. We talked about the plans and ideals of the nights while we swam for about an hour then went to sleep. The next day the black knight recruits were happy to see the knightmares that Kyoto gave us. I talked to Kallen about the new unit Guren Mk-II, the reason I didn't use the Guren was it wasn't my style I needed a unit modified to my specs and compatible with Kurama that is what Hagoromo Gitsune was for but from what I knew only 2 knightmare builders could make it for me Rakshata Chawla and Lloyd Asplund I would soon get one of them to complete the fox knightmare for me. If one of those 2 build Guren that person could build my custom unit.

The plan moved on to defeat both the Japan liberation front and Cornelia's forced in one shot using the Guren's main weapon to superheat a spring in the mountain thus causing a landslide. The forced of the black knight tore through both the Britannians and Japan liberation front. Kallen and I decimated the enemy forces as we made our way to Cornelia. I was able to enhance my Burai to unnatural levels at the cost of the units overall life span by to 4 uses less if I pumped kyubi chakra into it. Guren microwaved the knightmare of the man I dubbed orange and I destroyed the knightmare of the dark skinned woman I took the knightmare from in Shinjuku. I then made a shadow clone and had her track down the ejection pods and then draw hidden seals on both knightmare pilots in case I needed their loyalty in the future.

After the clone was finished her markings I had her go about her 2nd order and survey the battlefield in secret to see the Britannians where in total disorder then disperse to let me see what she did. While the clone was doing her job Kallen and I were taking out other enemy forces I kind of felt sorry for the one Kallen unleashed Guren's main weapon on at best they would get 1st degree burns at worst they would be cooked alive what a horrible way to die. Another clone that I connected my Rinnegan with let me know the same thing another black knight did that Cornelia was fighting the strongest former Japanese soldiers Kyoshirou Tohdoh and the 4 swords I would gain the help of Tohdoh and the swords as soon as I could if they died I would use them as paths of pain. While I was fighting with other members of the knights Kallen was nuking other enemy forces. The Britannians were pushing our forces so hard I might have to use some ninjutsu to aid use even with the risk of my father sending his best soldiers to stuff out the rebellion.

Euphemia pov

I was extremely stressed dealing with both my older sister's orders and people asking me how to respond to the battle as field commander unlike most of my brothers and sisters I never studied the politics game I was happy bringing dignity to the numbers and never really being empress that job should goto Schneizel, Cornelia, or even Lelouch if she was alive somewhere. My half sister Lelouch was my preferred option even above my full blood sister, I believed Lelouch had some kind of grand destiny a head of her she could enflame passions and bring people together father sent her away out of fear her speech as a child convinced members of the royal court to try and convince father to bring her back or so I heard. While I was lost in thought the base got a call from an irregular unit with a powerful knightmare called Lancelot that the designer claimed could single handed save my sisters and turn the tides of battle. So I agreed to their proposal on the point only one soldier would be at risk.

Kallen pov

I was waiting exactly were zero told me to wait in the ravine Zero and the rest of the knights had guided Princess Cornelia to. When she arrived I held her inside ravine and Zero and the other knights held her at the top of the ravine and Zero over his knightmare's intercom said "checkmate Cornelia I win." Even with Zero's declaration the princess still fought on but so did I using my primary weapon to cripple her knightmare with victory almost ours until the white knightmare tore through the battlefield and arrived to save the princess and engage my Guren in a tough fight with a lucky move on his part damaging Guren to force our retreat, with Zero staying behind to perform some kind of miracle to aid in our escape.

Lelouch pov

I used my almighty pushes attack to hold the white knightmare off while I had to use my own chakra which was running low to prevent the kyubi from coming out again and my frustration of the forced retreat the 9-tails would emerge and cause even more trouble than I needed at this point. With the danger I was in if no help arrived the fox would come out soon just to save my life, but then CC came out of the shadows and touched the white knightmare placing the pilot into some kind of genjustsu type state from what I could tell from the pained screams coming from his still on intercom it must have been something like the Tsukiyomi feeding the pilot with painful images. I had to separate CC from the white knightmare to aid in our retreat but when I tried to free her I received flashes of the green haired girl's life and the flashes I saw were not very happy. After I freed the girl from her flashes she said her real name to me in a daze Cecily Cromwell someone that must from related to the famous lineage that served under the royal family even before Britannia spread across the world. If I touched the girl any longer I might have been forced into a geass contract without wanting to. After the battle was long over Kallen came and retrieved CC and I to rejoin our forces this victory would help grow our forces even more.

Euphemia pov

I was in a meeting listening to the executive officers try to defend the operation while my Cornelia told them about how much of failure the mission was. The meeting was going nowhere with everyone arguing and nothing really getting done. The meeting was a failure.

Shirley pov

I was dealing with the lonely times with lelouch and Kallen out I wasn't sure if they could have been dating or just both had family issues. Until Lelouch popped in the next day to go over papers saying he had been taking care of his sister for the time.

Lelouch pov

I agreed to go to a concert with Shirley to make her happy it might be fun unless something else came up. The next day I was in a meeting with the 1st members of my knights Kallen, Tamaki and Ohgi as well as a few others. During the meeting I was handed a personal invitation to meet with the people in Kyoto in person, I guess that would cancel my kind of date with Shirley. That night I trained with Nunnally telling her my plans for the next few days and how I was going to Kyoto and I promised I would bring her with me next time to see our friends from the shrine that started us on the path to ninja training. The trip to the base of the Kyoto group in a limo the base of the group was inside of Mt Fuji. Inside the stronghold the man in charge ordered Ohgi to remove my mask but at the Gunpoint of a few knightmares but when he tried I switched myself with CC who was hiding in one of the knightmares. The person in charge of the group was Taizō Kirihara the very man that helped seal the kyubi inside of me. Behind his curtain I showed my face to him and he said to the black knights to serve me and that he would provide all the extra support we would need including knightmares and a personal meeting with the knightmare designer Rakshata Chawla herself. Taizō agreed to give her my plans and begin construction of my personal knightmare.

When I went for my date with Shirley I found out her father died from the landslide Guren caused. That made me wish I would've calculated the damage the landslide would cause to prevent civilian causalities in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done another chapter should be out by next Friday and a bonus new story will be out Sunday morning the next chapter will cover the Mao arc so lots of rewrite make it work better for I am expecting 3-4 more chapters before I finish r1 for prologue story that will come out soon it will be a gx and GoT/ SoFaI cross around the beginning of September or even end of august I may start back another story I will do a poll to decide the story to do around mid august


	5. Sage of Britannia chapter 5 Mao of the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the Mao arc and more lelouch x Suzaku setup it will also go into lelouch mental state I really could’ve put the first part of this chapter into last chapter but I was inspired to write something else lelouch gained her same geass powers from touching CC in their encounter her geass powers wont be used that much in this story also Mao will be much better in this story

Human speech   
Tailed beast

Lelouch pov   
I was at Shirley’s father’s funeral watching from back thinking about the battle hearing about Mr. Fenette and thinking what I could have done to prevent Shirley from suffering all this pain. I wish I had more control on the landside this made me want to show my ninjutsu. I was prepared for bloodshed just not the kind that affected those that treated me well like family. In my shower I played with myself to help relieve stress then called Ohgi for another mission to destroy Cornelia’s troops and save or destroy the remains of the Japan liberation front if needed.

Suzaku pov  
I was told my mission which was pretty much killing everyone in the battle that wasn’t on our side. I didn’t really want to perform this mission but doing it could get me promoted and move up faster in the army to help change Britannia and that was my only want to change this nation from within and remove the rot from the inside out. 

Shirley pov  
A Britannian informant presented me with evidence that Lelouch might be related to Zero. So I followed him as far as I could from school. 

Kallen pov  
When I was at the hanger we were preparing for the battle I saw very cooling him no herself before battle. Then I asked zero “why did you make us think you were boy?” with her not distorted voice zero said “I had to had to hide my gender for my own safety. Is there anything else you want to know Kallen?” I said “yes. Will this really change the world for the better?” zero face covered by a towel said “we have to keep killing to change the world for the better freeing Japan and to a greater extent all of the number nations from Britannian rule. 

Lelouch pov   
During the events leading up to the attack I didn’t relieve other forces than our main enemy were lurking one being someone that would cause me even greater pain named Mao and another was my dear friend Shirley that was lurking to battlefield having followed me to the site I guess I didn’t do as good as a job hiding my presence as normal. In the battle I held the forced back due to Cornelia being extra fast at preparing her own forced so to use a paper bomb I placed on the ship without telling my troops. The bomb was perfect not even my own forced could tell and the destroyed ship would break the enemy lines wide out. I almost won the fight if Shirley wasn’t on the battlefield and white knightmare unit didn’t show up and if I didn’t have a shitty Burai the battle would’ve had gone much better but it could’ve gone worse at least Kallen was to save me but she couldn’t control were the escape pod landed and who it landed next to. 

I knew someone fired and someone got shot one the battlefield one of them was most likely Shirley and the other was an unknown person. My next goal was to find out who those people were and silence both parties maybe even test out this geass power CC gave me in our moment of contact. 

Suzaku pov   
I was in the student council room when Nina asked about meeting Euphemia as well as a few other the biggest one being Nunnally. I barely met talked to Nunnally since I came to Ashford but I could tell by looking at her that she might have been hiding something she might have been able to see me it was slight movement of her eyelids. Then before I could check her out more Lelouch called saying he wouldn’t be back today. The funny thing is before I relayed the message to Nunnally she said “I knew that my sister always prepared for this happening. She has a good reason for being away and I don’t ask these kinds of questions from her.” Nunnally’s calm nature about her sister being away was a little disconcerting like her knew Lelouch could handle herself. Maybe those muscles on Lelouch weren’t just for show. The next moment later the cat Arthur attacked me like in a strange way. 

Euphemia pov   
I was in another board meeting when some of Cornelia’s men suggested I should get a personal knight I wasn’t sure who that knight should even be. 

Lelouch pov   
With CC, I checked Shirley’s room to determine if the girl knew I could be Zero by using my geass on her roommate together we went through. The main things I found were lots of photos of me and a date book with Shirley planning something at Narita. I would have to go there to find out what the girl knew and if I couldn’t erase her memory kill the girl. I preferred not to kill her but if the girl was a true treat I would kill Shirley with tears in my ears and save her body for a future path of pein. 

Shirley pov  
At the memorial for the land slide planning to meet with Lelouch about what I saw to see if Lelouch really was Zero. Until a change albino Asian looking man greeted me saying he knew everything like he could read my mind he even said told me of my sin. How I shot the dark skin woman. The man called me a sinner and evil witch that had to pay some price. Then the man left was while I was having a breakdown of the ideas he filled my head with. 

Lelouch pov  
On the train to check on Shirley to see what she knew, but on the way there I got a call from Shirley’s phone from a man with a slight Chinese accent. When I asked where the man was calling from he was right behind me. The albino Chinese man had a strange visor and challenged me to chess game to predicting my every move like he could read my mind. The man reading my mind told me one of my guesses about him was right but I didn’t know which person he was and what his plans were. Lucky for me I placed a seal on my deepest thoughts to prevent mind readers from entering the deepest reaches of my mind if this man dug deeper i might have to release some of those seals and lets him deal with the 9tail beast Kurama himself. When the fox helped me with said seal he said I could remove it to help deal with any one that dug too deep. The man was controlling Shirley to try and make her kill me but i couldn’t die lucky for me her Shirley’s first shot revealed the photos I stole from Shirley’s room saving me from having to use jutsu to end the situation. The other lucky thing was Mao saw something that made him leave giving me a chance to use my geass powers to remove Shirley’s memories of me and everything she did because of me. I even approached Shirley to test prove the geass worked and it did the orange hair girl I had no idea who I was. My biggest regret of doing that was losing a friend in Shirley. 

The next day with CC, we went over how Mao’s ability worked. Mao is a mind reader after CC for leaving him years ago. I think it was less CC left and more she was captured and had the 2tails put inside her. my best bet to deal with Mao was to have to bring him to crowded area or let him deal with the 9tails inside me Sayoko told me when other mind masters tried to dive into the minds Mito, Kushina or Naruko, all kyubi holders Naruko still holding the other half of my beast, the mind master would either become a vegetable, go brain head, or into very long comas. For the next few days I stayed with at home to train with Nunnally and keep her safe it was better to have 2 fully relieved Rinnegan wielders than one hurt wielder. I talked to CC about geass and when she tried to use herself as bait I have to come up with a good reason to keep her close to prevent anyone that wanted the 2tail inside her and keep her from knowing she had it less it could wake up. 

Do to CC being stubborn I ask Milly for extra room for CC and I also had to give a explanation to her why Shirley didn’t know me both where a bitch to and I had to work pretty fast with my heat and period weeks coming both were going to make things even more problematic. I tried geass on CC but it failed and before I could use chakra chains she tapped into the 2tails illusion power to get away. 

Suzaku pov

After the battle at the pier I during repairs of the Lancelot I was told I had medical checks and also asked Lloyd to help me meet Euphemia again. I passed the mental and physical tests with ease but I was told I meet be insecure due to my father. 

Lelouch pov  
Threw tracing CC’s chakra which was pretty easy due to the 2tails inside her, I found them at an abandoned amusement park. CC was shot up her tailed beast was healing her but a sleeping tailed beasts heals much slower than and active one like mine I would heal from bullet wounds in second with her it could take hour or days or even weeks I would have to see. I played a video with a Tokyo tower background and bribed Mao with CC’s name. I dressed I a police uniform to sneak in with other geassed police aiding me. I then undid my mind seal and let the Mao talk to Kurama while the police shoot Mao up. I relieved geass could be more useful than ninjutsu in this type of area and would keep it until I no longer needed it for the war effort. 

After the Mao incident, we were able to focus on growth of the black knights and its new cell structure to prevent info from spreading in the event cells were captured and soon Rakshata would arrive and I could get her to start my custom knightmare. I also sent CC away to be the messenger for the Chinese federate with a few seals I placed on her body while Mao had her incapacitated the seal were to ward off other jinchuriki other than the 9tail and there was 1 that would alert me if she was in danger and the last one was a flying thunder god seal for me come to her or pull her back if the need was big. 

 

Suzaku pov   
I was remembering the day Lelouch, Nunnally and I were heading to a shrine that had important business with Lelouch something about a fox, the shrine maidens and priest said I wasn’t important enough to know but she would be out for up to a few weeks while her coils or system healed. The road there was a literal horror show bodies everywhere Lelouch carried her sister on her back the entire way hoping her eyes would open to see the horror. When I started to cry over the bodies of the dead both lelouch and Nunnally touched my face and told me a warm touch was good for tears. 

In the present I heard that Milly was away on a match making date, her parents were trying to set her up with a noble to increase the status of the Ashfords after their lose in status due to the death of Lelouch’s mother. During a break between classes, Lelouch pulled me in for an almost full on sex session she gave me a hand job while I fingered her. We were both much less stressed after that. 

Lelouch pov  
I relieved my mistake by using police, they don’t shot to kill when I got a call from Mao saying he took Nunnally knowing she let herself get captured to main more information and maybe to play with Mao, I was lucky I forgot to removed the seal I placed on her mind to keep Mao out so the Chinese boy couldn’t read her that deeply.

Suzaku pov   
I was waiting in the student council room, when the other members told me that Shirley and Lelouch were fighting and part of it was Shirley was ignoring Lelouch. The next thing was Kallen and I was playing with the stray cat until he bit me and Lelouch barged into the room breathing heavy. Then walk through the room frantically and then leave at the same pace. I asked Lelouch who about someone kidnapping Nunnally and she said “it was a psycho path with no ties to his family or any government.” She knew something else but wouldn’t tell me. Together we found a room with an auto gun and a bomb. The psycho path had the bomb set to weigh and motion and time. Lelouch then called his maid for help what ever she could do I felt this maid may have had some kind of training to help protect them and may have help her get those toned muscles. 

Lelouch pov   
The game Mao wanted to play was chess in my head I asked Kurama to block out Mao during the game and he said “since she is like father as well I will aid you but I am sure little sage will help herself if she is in real danger.” It turned out as I was losing Nunnally used her chakra string to defuse the bomb, cutting the right cord at the same time Suzaku thought he did right after my sister was free I showed him my true eyes but then had to hide them again after Suzaku came in the room. When my male friend did bust in Mao revealed that Suzaku killed his own father to end the war. Then I geassed Mao to not speak and then CC left him in the chest as he left missing just enough so he could live but I for what he did dying from blood lose wasn’t enough. I showed CC and Mao my true eyes then placed my hand on the Chinese man’s head and removed his soul and fed it to the king of hell to rot for the rest of time in his belly. CC asked “what are those eyes and what did you do to him?” I replied with “the only worthy punishment for sinner like that man. I sent him straight to hell to rot in a demon’s belly.” CC said shocked “he didn’t disserve that I was going to send that poor boy to the nirvana of c’s world.” I came back with foolish woman “these are the eyes of god I don’t follow your rules and if you weren’t someone I needed I would send you there as well.” CC looked like she heard of my eyes now shock at the idea of my power and then said “I will help you with anything you want if you will kill me when all of this is done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter this chapter is done I will have Reluctant Duel princess adventures in 5 arcs prologue done in the next day then more sage of Britannia there should be 2 more chapters left then I will do a poll after in the next day for the story people want me to work on next


	6. Sage of Britannia chapter 6 revelations and betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will cover more of Lelouch’s and Suzaku’s growing feels and how Lelouch reactions to Suzaku covering episodes 17 -20 this is next to last chapter of r1 part 2 will be very different than season 2

Lelouch pov

After seeing Suzaku in the broken state after state I embraced him placing his head to my chest and said “let it all out I understand killing your father was the best option to end the war other than using some kind of kage level dust release jutsu or higher maybe sage level with tailed beast chakra levels that would put the beast t sleep in doing so could end that war with out massive loss of lives, from looking at Nina’s research someone with enough fissionable material could make a weapon to produce the same results according to the theories of Nina’s great grandfather it could be done. Killing my half brother I understood the burden of Suzaku held but his was worse he did it at age 10 were I did the same at age 17. it was easy to think while I was posing for an art class. 

Euphemia pov   
I was walking though the new museum dedicated to my dead step brother Clovis I had to choose paintings submitted for the opening ceremony. When looking at the paintings I saw the racism of the nobles and their love for my father. 

Lelouch pov   
I saw about to get into a make out session with Suzaku before I could meet him I got a call from Ohgi saying the 4 holy swords came to him for help saving their leader Kyoshiro Tohdoh a general so good he could held off knightmares with normal tanks a kind of defense I am not sure if I or Schneizel could do that. I knew today I could gain at least 1 new piece and 2 if everything goes well Tohdoh and Suzaku would help me win the war for Japan’s soul. 

Euphemia pov  
I was talking some nobles to see Cornelia I caught something about former Japanese general Tohdoh’s execution but not much else before my sister showed me knight candidates I looked at but cared nothing about none of them looked interesting to me and with the skill zero’s forces showed unless they were knights of round level they couldn’t protect me well in a pinch.

Lelouch pov   
I was listening too Nunnally and Suzaku talking, thinking of how Suzaku could protect my sister and even join my side with luck protecting Nunnally would give Suzaku a real reason to live knowing I wasn’t sure if I could be that reason. I was bout to ask Suzaku about being our protector when he got called off my one of his co-workers for something important I person. I wasn’t sure Nunnally even with paths of her own could produce the chakra needed to protect herself without a good friend like grandma Konan did for grandpa Nagato or maybe if I could show him I could bring peace to would get him on our side.

Euphemia pov  
I was in a press conference; I always hated them in not being the best public speaker and didn’t like being asked questions about politics lucky for me the moderator saved me from having to answer stuff no about the museum. 

Lelouch pov  
on the scene was Rakshata we talked about her research for a bit and then my custom knightmare, which she was making little progress on due to my complex needs she needed more resources to make real progress if she had unlimited resources which neither the Chinese federation or the Kyoto group or even my personal company could get it would take at least a year and might still not be perfect without resources in from the EU or Britannian mainland. The best thing we were given was suits that lets us interface with our knightmares better; mine didn’t fit right unless I bound my breasts more than I should. 

Suzaku pov  
I was scared shitless and very nervous the pureblood faction was trying me kill my teacher Tohdoh and filling Lloyd’s office with paperwork. 

Lelouch pov  
I arrived at the prison cell before enemy unofficially but Tohdoh to death and convinced him to join my side with words of hope, but before we could make our final escape the white knightmare that had been giving us trouble arrived to give us more trouble. I gave up with the perfect strategy based on past battles the pilot was good but predictable in movement style making him easy to take down. We nearly defeated the white knightmare but Kallen, Tohdoh and the 4 swords uncovered the cockpit to reveal Suzaku was the pilot this stunned me preventing me from giving more orders. I wanted him to be my sister’s knight not a Britannian soldier. I did the only thing I could think of by calling a retreat. A retreat was the best move due to reinforcements coming sooner of later if the battle kept going. The next thing that happened was a move my sister Euphemia made that pissed me off she took Suzaku as her knight. 

With the victory we were awarded another prize, a submarine base in the base I announced the new command structure. Not everyone like the appointments given but most did. 

Suzaku pov  
I was at my knighting ceremony and dealing with racism, sexism and other criticisms and jeers from Britannian nobles all under their breaths. I made the pledge with all the fanfare involved and became her knight to gain the status needed to exact change. I wasn’t sure if my feelings for Euphemia were love or lust or something in-between. I knew I had feelings for Lelouch but due to my newly gained status and her exile status we couldn’t act on those feelings. Lucky for myself one of the lords applauded and made others do the same.

Lelouch pov  
The next major debate was to among the troops was if to kill Suzaku outright or not. 

Euphemia pov  
I had to debate with my sister briefly over my choice and policy Cornelia was so angry with my choice she forced me to call her viceroy instead of sister. 

Nina pov   
While at Suzaku’s party for his title I met his boss and Milly’s fiancé Lloyd she looked at my research and gave me some ideas the only other person that had any interest was Lelouch and he only muttered something about dust release and to be careful of the power and destruction it could cause like Lelouch had seen something like that happen. 

Lelouch pov  
I arrived at the party to stop Kallen from attacking Suzaku to hear of Milly’s betrothal announce and word Suzaku had somewhere he had to go. I had to leave as well to figure were they were going and to capture Suzaku and even Euphemia. I also had to warm Diethard about assassinating Suzaku and he told me his reason for joining was documenting zero and my freeing of Japan and even conquest of world when it came to that point.

Kallen pov  
On the island we met the Britannians at the point of battle and started to crush their forces.

Suzaku pov   
Euphie told me to go out and prove myself over stay and defend her and on the field of battle I saw zero and for some reason Lancelot was drawn to him faster than I could even travel like I was being pulled into something, as I thought zero was using new tech to freeze Lancelot and use me as a prisoner for some reason. Zero asked me to join him as a treat. He told me that Japan’s surrender was better than letting it be split up. Zero told me something that he shouldn’t know something that made me wonder if zero was watching me somehow when I was in Mao’s trap. Zero offered me to option to join with a gun pointed at me but I turned him down to learn that I was to keep zero in one spot to be bombed. The forces of the black knights shot all the missiles but as flying fortress used a new weapon to blast us apart at the last minute. 

I woke up on a beach alone completely drenched, as I walked around I found out I was blown to another island. My first thought was to find water and at the water spot I found Kallen naked washing her body of filth and when she saw me she ran at me with a knife but my skills were better my training was better and I flipped and held her down. When I got her down she revealed her mother’s name and identified herself as Japanese and a black knight, learning such I dressed her and used her belt to tie her up to prevent escape. When Kallen was calmed down I asked her if she remembered getting her but had not idea as well. We chatted out zero and asked her why she followed him.

Lelouch pov

I wondered walked around the island I woke up on to find my sister Euphemia and held my gun toward her as she asked “are you lelouch and with her guess I revealed myself to her,” then I said why did you take Suzaku?” and punched her clear in the face with a 8% punch. She said “if I was sure you were alive and loved him as well I wouldn’t have done it sorry big sister. Ouch that punch hurt.” I came back with sorry for that,” and then used healing seal to heal her injury. The next thing euphie asked was “how is Nunnally?” I came back and told her “Nunnally is fine just blind and crippled,” I was lying to her because I didn’t want anyone to know without her permission since my sister could walk by using puppet jutsu and see when she undid her eye seal. I let everyone believe my sister couldn’t do anything at her request to help but she would be my secret weapon if needed. The next thing I did was go off and used some of the ninja tools on me to hunt for enough food to fill us up fill needed then I used a fire jutsu to make a fire pit for cooking the meat. When I let my clothes dry my sister saw my toned muscles and said “those muscles must be how you hit me so hard but how did you heal me?” I told her “healing balm from that can only be found in Japan.” While I was getting meat Euphie got us fruit to eat as well so I cooked up a very tasty dish or small animals and fruit sauce. 

Kallen pov  
While in was waiting tired up Suzaku swam and caught some fish for use to eat when he offered to untie me for help I turned him down on principal of it, then he commented how I wasn’t anything like the fake persona I put on at school. I knew with that floating fortress it could be awhile before the black knights saved us and hoped Suzaku’s people didn’t come for us first. Suzaku while feeding me asked me to quit the black knight. I told Suzaku my reason for joining the knights and he told me he killed his own father to prevent war. Suzaku then compared zero to his father and said zero’s methods where wrong. Our next move after sleep was to head towards a light.

 

Lelouch pov  
I searched with Euphie for a search party and asked her why she picked him. Her reason was because she might love him. When I ran into Suzaku and Kallen I made the deal to exchange prisoners’ euphie for Kallen when I triggered some kind of geass type transportation rune that took all of us into a cave with a vacant knightmare for Kallen and I to steal. This new knightmare might just be what I needed to complete my personal knightmare after the right kind of modification and proper study of the strange systems on it. We used the knightmare’s weapon and flying system to escape. When we got back to the submarine Guren was recovered and I thought of the geass I put on Suzaku to save us all with a single word I said “live Suzaku.”   
Right as we got on we found several Chinese craft with the old Japanese flag.   
The attacker was exiled former government operatives with aid from the Chinese federation.

Euphemia pov  
Even through Suzaku was pardoned he still turned in knight title. The other major problem with the battle was the exiles had a typhoon aiding them. When I tried to give help nothing came of it. 

Suzaku pov  
I gave up my knighthood to prevent same to Euphie and on the Lancelot side it was given a float system for limited flight. 

Lelouch pov  
I choose not to aid the exile faction to gain japans freedom not just become a puppet to the Chinese federation. Our forces were watching as the Avalon defended itself with its shield and Lancelot launched with its float system. Our goal was to see how Suzaku did against the exile forces and try to kill their leader Sawasaki. The black knights and the Britannian forces watched as Suzaku tore through using his power filler.

Euphemia pov   
After a talk with Nina I talked with Suzaku over a private channel and confessed my loved for him to hope it would give him the will to live. My regret is was that I remembered why Lelouch gave me that nasty punch to the face and how she would feel if she would out I might get more than just a punch to the face she might even take my life, but Suzaku’s life was more important. Suzaku then said tell his friends he didn’t die and had to leave due to his knightmare out of energy. Then black beams came from the sky to save him.

Lelouch pov  
CC and I used the power of the Mordred to destroy the exile forces attacking the Lancelot then gave the unit energy filler. When Sawasaki tried to urge me to join him I told him I would not join. The deal I made with Zero was to see who kills or captures the exiles and Chinese first. It ended up being Suzaku but knowing the black knights helped was the important part joining the battle was just propaganda to convince the Japanese we were on their side even more. 

Suzaku pov  
When I returned the base I choose to become Euphemia’s knight again and if she asked I might even become her lover with the pink head I might be able to exact change with the chance to reach I higher position than with Lelouch’s path. I knew I might have feelings for euphie but I did have some for lelouch as well but a current princess was a better pick than an exiled one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done   
> The last chapter of part 1 will be next week it will end very differently than the original TV series with even more craziness also vote on the poll it is deadlocked 4 ways right now and if it stays deadlocked by next week I might have to choose myself also I might do the prologue of to love bleach as well still not sure so vote in the poll and wait and see I will decide what I update next Monday at 7pm cst at the very latest


	7. Sage of Britannia chapter 7 lost loves endings and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the ending of part 1 of code geass and it will have huge divergences at the end episode 21 will be touched briefly

Biju talk  
Normal talk 

Lelouch pov   
After my battles I needed a rest, so I left an overcharged shadow clone to do all my student council duties and tried to meditate/rest with Nunnally. I needed the rest so I filled that clones with enough chakra to be foundationally me for a little over a year if needed. The first thing my clone had to do was listening to a make up lecture. The other thing going on was Suzaku and I was splitting the public opinion on what to do in the ghettoes. I was busy with training and dealing with Diethard and the basic plans for upcoming battles when I was caught by Milly with my clone somewhere else but the next chance I got I switched with her and went to my private training room until things really started to move not before finding Suzaku and Kallen and having Kallen help with a task to separate them. 

Kallen pov  
The job I had to do was help with my class’s haunted house being the monster that scared couples when I ran into Ohgi and a Britannian woman I had never seen.

Lelouch pov   
I was busy negotiating on my phone between clubs and the people making the pizza when CC came to bug me about the giant pizza asking when it would get to be done and when she would get a piece.

Kallen pov   
I was trying to figure out the woman Ohgi was with until Lelouch came and quickly got us out of the room so fast it was light a flash of light, we were outside. When I asked him about how he said something on of the clubs was working on till in a very vague manor. 

Euphemia pov  
The other night while talking to Schneizel about my plans for Japan, but today I was going to Suzaku’s school festival to try and find him and see the sites. During my search I found my younger sister Nunnally in wheelchair. 

Nunnally pov   
I was wondering the festival checking the sites and sounds testing how good my sensing powers worked when I ran into my older sister by a year Euphie. When I met her we talked over Lelouch. 

Lelouch pov  
I was in the control room planning the festival when I was met in the control by both of my younger sister Euphie and Nunnally.

Kallen pov  
I was helping Lelouch’s maid with setting up the pizza , the woman was Japanese but held herself completely differently than any Japanese I have ever seen full of confidence and her eyes seemed different they had a slight red hue to them. 

Lelouch pov  
I talked with my sister about something when she was spotted forcing me and Nunnally to take break sending the festival into total chaos ruining the pizza. When Nunnally told me how close her and Suzaku were getting I was beyond pissed at her. Then my sister made a declaration that could break ruin my plans and the reason everything. She even tried to give zero amnesty but my sister had no idea how bad that plan was and that if the any Britannian soldiers did any wrongs it would ruin everything if any citizens messed up the plan could be ruined. I was going to have to doing something. 

That first something was to make Suzaku mine the way to do that was use transformation technique and change into Euphie and say “lets become one” when he tried to deny it I used a special Kunoichi genjustsu to make him want sex more that anyone. This technique inflamed his passions and turned his libido up to 11 making him want Euphemia who I looked like more than anything the genjustsu would last until the deed was done it was used mainly for collecting semen from strong ninja clan to produce children or to aid in assassinations with people Kunoichi that had poison in their bodies. I used this to seduce Suzaku and have sex with him that night and we left that love hotel in disguise quickly separating but before I left the room and changed back I said “please don’t say anything unless something happens.” I did it to damn my sister in some way or another, recorded it to try and hurt her reputation and if I do get pregnant I could use my baby to turn Suzaku to our side. 

I could tell Euphie’s declaration was causing things to move in the background, my spies told everyone so if the special zone failed our attack would be launched.

Suzaku pov   
I wasn’t sure what came over me with my hookup with Euphie I might have been drunk or drugged by someone I wasn’t even sure we did have sex it is all a blur but I can’t ask her about it due to the trouble it would cause an affair between a Britannian and a former number/honorary Britannian might end with her in the same state as lelouch. We talked about the special zone. Over the radio everyone was listening to the plan I think the main reason for her the support of her brother and sister was to cripple the black knights. 

Kallen pov  
Everyone was talking about the special zone waiting for zero to decide on what to do. The knights were at odds with half on our side and the other half of the lower knights members considering joining the zone. \

Lelouch pov  
I was on a trip with rivals for supplies while trying to decide what to do. I even broke up some fights using geass. Back at home Nunnally and I argued over what to do about the zone while have a spare, I outlasted my sister due to my jinchuriki healing factor and stamina. Nunnally did end up convincing me to at least talk to Euphie and head to her base of a talk in person heading there on the back of the Mordred. 

The rest of the knights were waiting in the background while I decided how to deal with her. My plan was to use my geass to have euphie shoot me to destroy the zone and set her at the enemy.

Suzaku pov  
I could somehow tell the pilot of the Mordred was the girl who I met at the ghetto and who sent me into a panic on the battlefield I didn’t know who she was but I couldn’t do anything to reveal or stop her unless things went very badly. So I waited to see. 

 

Lelouch pov  
I talked with my sister about what happened and what would happen if she did shoot me. I knew it would cause chaos and even if I ordered her to make a killing shot my healing factor would bring me back unless it was an instant kill so shooting me would do nothing. The next thing I knew I was about to hand Euphie my gun when my eyes was in pain like nothing else I even smacked her away until she said “I gave up my right to throne for the zone to be with you.” Her would disarmed me to the point were I almost gave up everything for her zone. But when I was trying to explain my geass and ninja abilities and even my Rinnegan eyes my geass activated on its own with the order to “kill all the Japanese” no matter how much she fought the geass order took over sending her out with my gun to carry out my order. 

Under the geass she told all the troops to start killing but when they didn’t take her order seriously she used my gun to carry it out herself. Each life she took made my heart ache more I could feel my rage boiling a yin-Kurama trying to break out as she issued the order again. The order even forced her to shoot her own general. She took up a machine gun and shot down many Japanese herself. I made sure with the last of my clarity ordered my clone to protect Nunnally and try and guide the black knights before my mind broke and the kyubi took over in my rage. I told CC “I will use this to the best I can to our needs even if I never wanted this. Soon my mind may break might break unleashing a powers more dangerous than even geass.” The order I made was to send out the black knights to find and kill Euphie then I let my clone take over. 

Kallen pov   
As zero’s orders said our forces stormed the stadium and destroyed every enemy knightmare we ran into. Zero destroyed the knightmare Euphemia was then when she left he took the fatal shot killing her for the Lancelot to and its pilot Suzaku to retrieve her body and take it to the Avalon.

Suzaku pov  
As I left the battlefield I saw the person the person in zero’s mask become covered in a red aura, growing into a giant red fox with a growing number of tails. The red energy fox was doing even more damage than even Mordred’s hadron canon. The beast fired black energy balls that seemed to erase everything they hit, as the monster fox was continued to blast everything the black knights pulled out letting the fox do their work. The last sight I saw was a masked woman in a maid outfit blast something from what seemed like her eyes at the monster vaporizing it or so I thought.

When I got Euphie to the sick bay of the Avalon she asked me how every went like she didn’t know what she did and then breathed her last breath and my last words to her were lies telling her the special zone worked. Over every channel of information in Japan and the world zero’s words went further enflaming the people. 

Nunnally pov  
I asked my sister about what happened to Euphie but I sensed the worst happened to her that sister had to do something terrible and the kyubi chakra spike I felt was Lelouch crying over having to kill her own sister. I knew that if Lelouch was in bad enough shape she would use a clone to run the black knight. I also knew that if the kyubi went past 5 tails Sayoko might have to send her to our maternal grandparents’ home world to seek the help and training we really needed, the scrolls we had were okay but scrolls are no real substitute for real personal training. I hoped if sister had to go away she will be well. The next move I made was to wheel myself into the clubroom with Rivelz and Shirley. The orange haired girl appeared to still be under the affect of what sister did. 

Suzaku pov  
After Euphie died I thought of why she did it, the princess seemed like she wasn’t in control of herself. The next thing I saw was a long pale boy with long hair that called himself VV he told me that zero used a strange power called geass on her to compel her to commit genocide. The boy also told me that zero killed her to stop her after that order. The other thing he told me was that the green haired girl I was must be captured again for the emperor to bring true peace he said something about the 9 were needed to bring eternal peace and order to the world. All the rest of what the boy said seemed like the ranting of an insane person and the boy seemed to talk like a man many years older than he looked. His last word before leaving was orange is ready to destroy zero. 

Clone Lelouch pov  
I knew my true self wasn’t here but I had to bring about the rebellion I had to do what she wanted I was full of enough of her that I was compelled to do so. The next thing I knew was I got a phone call from Eumphimia the girl I knew my real self killed but on the line was Suzaku talking about killing someone I could only assume that person was either my real self of me. The technique that created me made it so I could only disperse if the real me died or I took fatal damage and was out of site. The next thing I did was to purge the city and clear the battlefield. I knew I still had geass to use and could even use the Rinnegan for limited amount of time. 

Jeremiah pov  
I awoke covered in metal made to mimic the green haired girl code-r. I had a new eye with special powers of some kind. The men around said after I woke up said many parts of my brain had to be replaced. They told me I had to return to the homeland when zero came over every channel declaring he was in control and said we had till midnight to surrender. 

Clone Lelouch pov  
I used geassed people to demolish most of the structures messing up my sister’s formations of gaining control of the government buildings. At the same time my black knight forces attacked and surrounded Cornelia’s remaining men killing her knights and her guardsmen. The place I sent the forces to was Ashford academy to mostly guard Nunnally but also the rest of the real version’s friends. CC and I used the Mordred to take control of the air forces. The black knight forces had Cornelia’s forces pinned at the government building waiting for the homeland to send reinforcements.

 

Suzaku pov  
Full of rage I punched the Lancelot’s builder to get the key so I could chase after zero and take his life at any cost I only hoped the curse he put on me to live wouldn’t stop me from killing him. 

Kallen pov  
Zero and the other black knight forces took over the school for to defend my friends and use it as a base we promised the student counsel they would be safe as long they cause no trouble. My next enemy was Suzaku and his Lancelot, the battle was pitched he even let me destroy the arm of Lancelot to let him get a deciding blow. I would have died if zero didn’t get Lancelot off of me.

Suzaku pov  
I heard radio traffic during the fight with zero reinforcements was coming very soon. 

Nunnally pov  
I was waiting in the counsel room playing dumb waiting for big sister Lelouch to come if needed I would show my true self and move into the fight and aid the knight but only if the battle went badly. Outside the school I could sense my sister’s clone about to fight Suzaku pretending to target the room I was in while using a machine to disable Suzaku’s nightmare. Then the clone went bad to go after Cornelia. After she left I heard a gunshot in another room and the black knight saying to find the girl. My next goal was to send the others to help Suzaku while I had to face my very young looking opponent I opened my eyes for the first time in a long while to see a boy with long blond hair, but after looking more deeply at his chakra signature I could tell he wasn’t a boy and at least as old as my father if not older. Before I could get out of my chair he said “what strange eyes you have my niece but we have to go,” then he used a strange power to transport us to a different location. I remembered this was the boy who killed my mother and shot my legs up forcing me to make my legs puppets to move if he didn’t somehow keep my chakra sealed I would kill him were he stood. 

Clone Lelouch pov  
I used the power of Mordred and one of my sister’s brainwashed knights to capture Cornelia and gain the knowledge she had. I so my sister broken but still alive I showed her my face and asked her who killed my mother but she had no idea who the blond boy was, how he got in and why he did it. After I finished with Cornelia I found out from CC that someone took Nunnally to Kamina Island the same island Suzaku, Euphie, Kallen and I were stranded on. When I tried to leave the battlefield Jeremiah Gottwald the man I dubbed orange attacked CC and I in a brand new knightmare. I knew Sayoko was most likely out of commission due to using her kamui to send the real Lelouch to the other world. 

Suzaku pov  
While the black knights were trying to salvage the Lancelot, the student counsel was trying to help but ended up being useless and I was saved by the very cat that liked biting me. The next thing that happened Lloyd and Cecile saved me and gave me another power filler to find zero. The next thing I did was attend to the wounded Cornelia and learn zero was at Kamina Island before leaving getting named knight of honor to go after zero and clear Euphie’s name. 

Kallen pov  
With zero not able to be contacted I followed the Lancelot to see if it would lead me to zero. At the scene of the battle before I left I heard Nina had some kind of weapon that could destroy Tokyo some kind of bomb to kill everyone but I had to go to find zero and get help on what to do. 

Clone lelouch pov  
When we reached the island we here hit by a geass genjustsu trap that let CC see my past and I see hers. When we got out CC used the last of the Mordred’s power to hold off Jeremiah while I went into the cave.

Kallen pov  
I could tell over the radio that the battle wasn’t going well without Zero’s help but I had to go to help zero. 

Suzaku pov  
I was waiting in the cave for zero and Kallen to arrive to kill zero and show confirm that zero was Lelouch the person I was told zero was. With one shot I broke zero’s mask revealing her face zero told Kallen and I she was “the woman who changed the world” she tried to convince me to join her and even used a Sakuradite bomb to make sure I wouldn’t kill her. she then told me “listen if you think I am the worst person in this world you are wrong I want to make this world better even if blood is needed but my father..” before she could say more we pulled our guns and fired both shots missing but with the time I caught my one time lover and took her back with me still masked only for the emperor and I to see her real face.

Lelouch pov   
I woke up in a bed of what looked like a hospital with an IV in arm. I pushed a button on the side of my bed marked call in Japanese kanji then waited for a nurse to come and talk. I then asked the nurse “nurse how long was I out?” the nurse then said “we found you in the middle konoha in kyubi state rampaging a week ago. After the kyubi was sealed again you went into a coma from exhaustion.” Then she looked at a chart and said “congratulations Ms Uzumaki you are pregnant. Since you are awake I will get the hokage to brief you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter and part 1 done if you want to see part 2 next week vote in the next few days chapter 1 of to bleach love-ru will be out if you want to see chapter 2 of that right after chapter 1 vote for that or any of the other stories updated vote for them. The next chapter will deal with the time between part 1 and 2 of code geass for who the hokage is and the name and gender of Lelouch and Suzaku child wait and see for who will train lelouch in sage mode wait and see for who will be her primary doctor wait and see so please vote loyal readers.


	8. Sage of Britannia chapter 9 year gone by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the year between r1 and r2 Lelouch’s pregnancy and ninja training with her doctor and family in konoha. Her child’s basic look and name will also be a surprise. In my version r2 will kind of follow the basic story but follow much more loosely. With the biju playing a much bigger role and her father’s plan will be explained.

Lelouch pov   
I talked with the my nurse for a few minutes before my brief telling her I wasn’t from around her and started with questions about this world’s government, how much time had passed and after I knew how much time how she knew I was pregnant. The nurse told me this nation had 2 powers first being the feudal lord and the non-military ruler and the kage as the military leader but the kage still had to answers to the lord in some matters. The kage of the country in this one it was the hokage or fire shadow as this was known as the land of fire. This continent was known as the elemental nations due to each country being named for an element of nature. The city I was in and rampaged briefly in fox mode was called konoha or village hidden in leaves. It turned out I was out for about 2 weeks and they were able to know of my pregnancy of special ninja eyes much like mine called the Byakugan that unlike mine could see my chakra network and see my child’s chakra network. In turn I told the nurse my name my original name of Lelouch Uzu Britannia. The nurse told me she didn’t have clearance to hear any more and brought left saying I had to wait for the hokage and my personal doctor. 

The nurse looked very much Japanese but not with blue hair. The fact I was getting a personal doctor also was surprising it must have something to do with my heritage when Sayoko told me about my mother’s family it seemed like they were rare and in a militaristic rare bloodlines and powers would be used, exploited or at least encouraged to breed. After I short wait 2 people walked into my room a man in a cloak with pale white skin that introduced himself as my doctor Kabuto Yakushi. The other person was a woman in orange and black with at least d cup breasts this woman had blood hair, blue eyes, a red coat and her right arm was wrapped in bandages, the woman said her name was Naruto Uzumaki, this hokage and my aunt. 

I then asked “aunt naruto how did you know I was an Uzumaki?” the blond said “1st a red chakra kyubi made think so. Next your eyes, a kyubi with Rinnegan is even crazier and after I subdued your biju we checked your DNA and confirmed it 100%. So who is would I know that is your Uzumaki ancestor or parent? Is it Karen or someone we didn’t know that was alive and of our bloodline and who did you get your eyes from?” I then said “on that subject I awaked these eyes and so did my sister. My mother never unlocked them she was the daughter of Nagato Uzumaki or pein as you knew him.” Naruto then said “so uncle Nagato had a child when would that have been and how did you’ll hide all this time?” I then told her “my mother and the daughter of Itachi Uchiha went to another dimension. To live in relative peace, but my mother had a seal put on her so she could take on looks of first family that touched her but Itachi’s did have the same seal konan had. This daughter taught my sister her and me from her father’s scrolls. So the 3 of us have some ninja training but nothing complete and my yin Kurama told me to complete my training I would need to come here sooner or later. I have 1 more question how would you know I was pregnant before this early I shouldn’t even know myself for at least another week?” The blond said “well that is my daughters fault; she was testing her Byakugan on patients when I told her my little girl her new aunt (you) was sleeping in the room she was looking at. It made her ask about the chakra mass besides the kyubi in your belly. Then I called another member of my husband’s clan working hear to confirm and she told me it was a baby inside you. Due to you being dressed in boy clothes I recommend you stay here and train at least till your pregnancy is over. Being a jinchuriki I would be dangerous for you to give birth without a seal master make sure the fox inside you don’t get out, and while you are here you can get proper ninja training and sage training. With all of that you will have to stay at least a year.” I then said “I guess I have no choice but to stay. I hope my army will be okay with my clone.” 

I had 2 clones left behind 1 disguised as an older woman running my company but that clone without further orders she could only run that company not much else. She could run it perfectly under any reason but that was it nothing else. That other clone could hopefully keep my soldiers alive keep the black knights going. I worried someone may have captured my sister but beyond the worlds I couldn’t see through her eyes like normal. Then Naruto told me why she picked the pale skinned man to be my doctor, he was the only other person in this world that had mastered sage mode. She said her friend that confirmed I wasn’t a treat to this village confirmed I wasn’t suitable for frog style. So this man that mastered snake style would teach me the katas for snake style till my pregnancy was over and I could truly learn to use sage chakra and master senjutsu. 

The first 3 months I trained with Kabuto as much as my body would allow. The man was a brutal trainer and a kind doctor he gave me the perfect vitamin and medicine mixture for both pregnancy and muscle building. Another thing I received was a special weapon that could only be made in this world a sword that channeled my chakra. That main place I stayed was the home of my new aunt, uncle (Hinata) and their children, my cousins, Baruto and Himawari. Baruto had blond hair and normal looking blue eyes a male version of his mom and Himawari had purple hair and with the same light purple eyes as her father pretty much a little girl version of her dad. Baruto was a little bit of a brat I could tell he didn’t get the attention he wanted from his mother whom he idolized and Himawari was sweet but with a close look you could tell she had a little bit of a sadistic streak very similar in personality to Nunnally there similarities almost made me refer to my cousin as my sister. I would ask my cousin to check and tell me how my baby was growing from time to time about once a month or every few weeks. Those looks told me my child was girl, so I came up with the name of my sister whom I had to kill for her, my daughter would be Euphemia Ku Britannia when I become empress I would raise her much like my pinkette sister was. 

I was very happy for the medications Kabuto gave me to handle the issue of morning sickness and some of the swelling issues. When I asked he told me most of the medications in the village were made by the Nara clan, he also said that said clan would be good for a game of shogi. I enjoyed shogi but chess much more so my new plan was to introduce the Nara clan to the game of chess, I used wood style to make a set using darker wood on for the black side and lighter wood for the white and made board with a piece of wood and a kunai. I had the curve the pieces as well due to my chakra molding being ok but nowhere near the level to make anything more that simple vines. After I taught some people the game I would have someone teach me proper chakra molding. I had one of the hokage’s personal staff show me to her adviser the current clan head Shikamaru Nara.

I learned from looking at him the clan’s primary physical trait was hair in a topknot ponytail much like a pineapple. At Shikamaru’s home I met his wife and family and showed him my chess board and told him the basic rules of the game. After a practice game Shikamaru, his wife and son all learned the rules with his son Shikadai playing me first and losing the boy was good but had not the skill or tactics to beat someone of my level. My next game was against his wife, Temari, that match was much harder, her style was a long drawn out game I discovered from her style that was like that of desert dweller but all the wars that Britannia had were more than the wars the ninja world did so I defeated her soundly using strategies my father’s country used to win battles against the middle east. My last match was my hardest Shikamaru was known for being the best shogi player in the whole of the elemental nations he used his skills to win shogi tourneys and figured chess faster that any others he nearly won the game but I used my brother’s famous strategy to win. Shikamaru then told me to teach my aunt the game due to her skills at shogi were sometimes harder than Shikamaru’s due to her being unpredictable her and Shikamaru had an even win/loss ratio due to her being hard to figure out. 

The rest of the pregnancy was pretty normal accept when the baby started to kick, she did it hard and often these kicking sessions where triggered most when people would talk about her father Suzaku leaving me. That would forced me to tell them that I used transformation and a seduction jutsu to convince my friend, maybe former friend I wasn’t sure what my clone did and if he used my clone to discover zero was me and started to hate me or not. My goal when I got back was to get Suzaku on my side even if I had to tell him the entire truth even going as far as putting him in a version of Tsukiyomi to show him that I truly didn’t want to kill my sister that I never wanted to geass her into killing all those innocent Japanese citizens. Toward the last few months of my pregnancy I couldn’t due much taijutsu training so I did mostly genjustsu and ninjutsu training. 

Also during that time I met the family of Itachi’s brother and his family, Sakura his wife and Sarada his daughter. I noticed that looking at his wife that she was as far along in pregnancy as I was our due dates were about a few days apart the biggest difference is I would have to have my baby in the a wood style house in the woods and she would get to have hers in a hospital. When the time passed my aunt went with me into the wood to maintain my seal while I had my baby in peace Kabuto bought all the proper machines and medications to make my labor as painless ad could be. I had little girl with tomato red hair, Naruto said to me “you are so lucky you are had a red hair baby first try it must skip generations.” 

After I week of full recovery Naruto said “we are having chunin exams very soon and I wonder if you can help make a fun way to test the chunin and weed them out while teaching them a ninja value.” I asked some of the past proctors how to make a test the correct way. I used a version of test a chubby woman named Anko used in the city’s most famous training ground known as the forest of death. My test was a very strategic one involving giving puzzle pieces to teams and making them collect 4 pieces them solve the puzzle to complete the test. For the test I made 1 out of every 4 teams at least would pass and less if they couldn’t solve my puzzle. After my test was complete I went to the world of the snake summons for my sage training. 

It turns out while I was training for a month to master senjutsu training it turns out a few battles went on in the village over what, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn’t tell. Then I told them my real reason for needing to come to this world, I told them my father was planning something with the biju what I had no idea but when they heard that and the fact my father Charles might have access to a Rinnegan and even a Sharingan user they told me what very well could be his plan. This plan was most likely very close to an enemy they fought 16 years ago, that plan was to unit humanity under one will to put them in eternal peace. He might use the biju or the Rinnegan or he could use something connected to geass since they don’t fully understand geass it is hard to say. 

My next training was on an island it was to master my hatred and darkness, to become a true sage that is what I had to do and it had to happened after became a sage. The first page of the training was sitting under a waterfall, but this waterfall made me see someone in my Zero mask, then she took it off to reveal my face. I could then tell who this person was she was all the darkness in my heart all the deeds I had done as zero that I regretted. I tried to fight the other me but she matched everything until I was knocked out. When I came out of the vision I saw Naruto and she said “you can’t fight your darkness, but I can’t tell you more you have to figure it out yourself.” I figured out what I needed to do I needed to accept my deeds that they were part of the greater good. I knew I should’ve killed all the people I did I shouldn’t have used the landslide but I needed to, it anything happens I need to fight like a ninja I needed to use jutsu to prevent the damage to civilians. My next move was to walk up to the dark me and embrace her, then she vanished/ 

The final part of my training was to master the biju I had to stick my head into a stone lion head’s mouth, then a door opened and Naruto said “I did the same things you did 16 years ago and the person that put me through that told me if I didn’t accept my darkness that lion head would have bit my head off and I think it would’ve done the same to you. Now you have to connect with your biju and make him your friend when you do that you will be able to control the giant rage form you took out of rage as young as your chakra lasts.” 

I then used my last month in this world to work with my other aunt Karen as well as Naruto to study my geass and remove it from me. I inserted it into a scroll so I could take it out and put it back on if need. The 3 of us also created another seal 1 to counter and neutralize all geass in any shape so another Mao issue doesn’t happen again Mao’s geass showed me it could do more than just control minds and even read them and to defeat a few other biju the man that held the 8 tail ox had a geass to counter them. While I was still in konoha I made deals with the ninja villages to provide them with good in exchange they would provide trained ninja to assist me as reinforcements if needed. 

I decided to leave little Euphie in this world with my aunts and other family until I defeated my father and brought peace to my world. Right before I was about to use kamui to return home Naruto and Sasuke gave me 2 scrolls and Sasuke said “keep these with you and use them if the final battle with battle with your dad gets beyond what you can handle open these and when you get back to my niece give her this scroll it holds my brother’s last message make sure she opens it and I will get to meet her.” 

Then they gave me all it needed and I used Kamui to appear before my clone.   
She was under a building about shot, her assailants shot her making her go poof I received her memories then use Amaterasu to burn them to nothing. 

After I did CC came down and said “why are you in different cloths and bustier and what did you do to those men?” I then relieved what my clone had been through she lost the battle and had her memories erased and Nunnally was taken and replaced my a boy named Rolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done   
> Schedules for the next few weeks is
> 
> week of 9/20/15/-9/26/15  
> Reluctant Duel princess  
> week of 9/27/15 - 10/3/15  
> Star wars seed  
> After that I think I will do updates of   
> Bleach love ru, star wars seed and Sage of Britannia  
> my work post changed so chapters might be less frequent like 1 every 2 weeks but I will try to provide weekly chapters if I can   
> I choose to keep everything with naruto and hinata the same except reversing their gender sorry I didn’t touch on hinata Baruto and Himawari more but I might do short chapter on Naruto and her family after I get to see Baruto the movie wait for more updates


	9. Sage of Britannia chapter 9 the god returns and reclaims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episode 1-5 of r2 it will kind of stick to main plot but in most way diverge from main plot 1 major thing is Rolo I will reveal more of him as story goes on. Rai is from the code geass name lost colors he will be nunnally’s boyfriend. Also wait for 1 wicked cliffhanger for this chapter

Rolo pov   
I have been a weapon all my life 3 years ago I became an exterminator, a hunter I have given a power to hunt those that had the beasts, I was fused with ___ to help me. This mission has to be my favorite I get to play family I get to have a sister who at least thinks she loves me. When she breaks the illusion I will have to collect her beast like it did the others. 

Lelouch pov   
I said to CC “that was Amaterasu black flame that burns all sinners to nothingness. Holding back got me into all of this trouble so I will no longer hold back. I learned what my father plans and have to stop him no matter what.” CC then said “what about the rest of the questions?” I then answered “I was pregnant when I left and the lelouch you though had been here this year was a clone. I switched out with her early in the battle and when I was taken over by my rage she took command of the battle but due to her orders she chose saving my sister over winning the battle. After scanning the memories of my clone I found 1 memory father missed I little boy with long blond hair. Do you know who that is?” CC then said “that is your uncle VV, he was given a code from another code bearer like me when your father and VV where very young before they met me.”

After talking with CC I noticed Kallen was in the same hole my clone I had fallen in. she asked me “so you were always a girl this entire time. Why did you disguise yourself this whole time?” I said to her “1 person can’t cause change on their own more so one person with something he or she loves, but a symbol can inspire more change than a single person. If I told everyone I was a student would you and the rest of the nights served me, I think not. Do you have an idea where the rest of the black knights were taken, because we are about to fill everyone with hope again.” 

I then used the device Detried put in the broadcast this message to every TV single in Japan “people of Japan and Britannia I Zero have returned to free Japan and all the numbers from tyranny. I will change or overthrow Britannia I will bring about a new world order.” After my speech I found a mail carrier and put him under a genjustsu to hold a letter for Suzaku. He said it could be a while before knights of the round made it to Japan but as soon as he arrive the carrier would make sure it gets to him. I figured out from the man that Suzaku must have traded my clone for seat on the round my guess is he moved someone up from a vacant spot to make 1 for my former friend. I knew that letter and the photo it had could bring Suzaku to my side if it worked. 

Suzaku pov   
After my recent battle I saw the message zero was back it could only mean 1 of 2 things either Lelouch got her memories back or somebody was inspired to take up Zero’s mantel. When I had to watch it with the Emperor and the other knights of the round I declared “I will kill zero myself and avenge princess Euphemia.” 

Rai pov   
I saw Zero’s message Nunnally told me Zero was her sister and if her father tries to use her as a weapon zero could help. I was about 70% sure that bastard Charles used his geass on me to get Nunnally on his side via my geass. I have to find zero and discover if she is Lelouch to get my love back. I met Nunnally over the year her sister seemed to be lost. We first met at Pendragon then I took her back Japan to see her sister. I used my geass to get her back; we went to Japan to find a sister that had no memory of her and a fake brother. I knew who did this that bastard Charles with his geass to rewrite memories. 

Lelouch’s rejections only pushed her in my direction; Lelouch believed her sister the princess and even told me about her eyes. She opened her constantly closed eyelids to see eyes pure purple with 6 rings. My time in Japan I always heard the legend in even in old times they said when the world is in greatest trouble a person [man] with eyes light purple and with 6 rings. Nunnally wasn’t sure if she was this person or it was Lelouch. She said that it could even be both of them since the original person with these eyes fought with a brother. We have 6 months together before the imposter brother came and brought the 2 of before Charles the imposter somehow stopped me long enough for the evil man to geass me and rewrite my memories just long enough for me to use my geass on Nunnally to make her believe knew nothing of her father’s evil and would let him use her eyes for the same evil.

I was only saved by CC. she gave me a burner phone that she would call me on when Zero is revived. After the broadcast I got that call. 

Lelouch pov   
After my speech CC called somebody on her phone and said “you won’t have fight alone we have another someone else with geass power to aid us and he has a good reason to fight with us as well.” I then said “what is his name?” all the green haired girl said was “Rai. I might have had another name but I no longer remember it. I know 1 thing I do love your sister and I am pretty sure she loves me and I will do what ever it takes to help get her back and help the both of you save the world.” 

I remember the priests that sealed yin-Kurama telling me the same thing I was only pick over my sister due to my healthier body if she could walk Nunnally could have been picked in my place and might have not been taken. I then asked Rai “do you know how Nunnally was taken I know she can defend herself and won’t trust anybody but people she truly cares about.” Rai then said “she was first taken by a boy named VV that called himself your younger brother. I freed that time and informed her truth of VV but the 2nd time your father geassed me then had me use my geass on her. My geass is much like yours but mine is auditory over your visional control geass. I was forced to make her docile until CC saved me from being taken well.” I then said “you might be in luck I have something designed to remove and cancel geass if we can get it on her it will cancel the effects.”

Before I could take with Rai more we were attacked by a differently colored version of Lancelot either the knightmare or the pilot had some kind of speed or time control ability. The 9-tails inside me was able to reduce the abilities effective time on me due to the 2 of us having different minds. I was only saved by the sacrifice of the other black knight 1 I sadly never learned the name of but his death gave me the time to use planetary devastation to crush the Babel Tower into a sphere. The knightmare managed to escape but I made it to a place Britannia couldn’t touch me if they wanted to the Chinese Federation consulate and from there I posted the video of my attack to show how I could change the landscape and then I said “I will create a united states of Japan.”

 

Villeta pov   
When the emperor sent lelouch back he made sure to rewrite the memories of all the students to believe Lelouch was always a girl. When I met the girl she was physically fit but didn’t care to do gym I could never catch her. The girl always felt hollow like she wasn’t a real person or had limited orders. When I saw lelouch recently it seems her breasts went up 1 cup size either she just changed or the lelouch that had been here for over a year was fake the entire time. Once I figured it out I heard the lost princess’ voice in my head saying “you figured it out but once you did I can control your mind. You should notice you have a new earring and belly button ring as well, with those I can control your will and make you my puppet any time I want. I put them in your body when we first met, with them I can read your mind and if you even think of telling anyone I will destroy you brain. You have 3 choices either obey me, leave me alone or go back to my subordinate and be his wife I know you desire his touch.” Then her voice left me.

Lelouch pov   
When I tried went back to school I found out 2 things: everyone now knew I was a girl and everyone knew Nunnally only as the princess not my sister. When I got back to the clubhouse I finally met him my ‘brother’ Rolo. When I saw him face to face I asked the boy “who are you and what did you do with my little sister?” he playing it off said “you never had a sister just me older sister lelouch.” i came back with “I guess it is time for us to have our first fight.” The boy first tried to attack with a knife trying to freeze time but I was prepared, before the encounter I made sure to were the bracelet Baruto made this time instead of jutsu it was filled with seals the biggest 1 being the anti geass seal. When he tried to freeze me I wasn’t frozen and he said “why aren’t you frozen?” I said “anti-geass seal I made it while I was gone. It is among many things I created and mastered in my lost year. While you wasted it watching me I spent it having a baby, training and collecting new allies, meet 1 of them I consider him more a brother than you. Here have your own.” 

 

The fox spoke in my mind “you need to keep him alive the boy holds the 8-tails and maybe even chakra from the other beasts he faced sealing and controlling him would be for the beast.” I nodded to the fox in my mindscape ok then said “so using the geass neutralizer is best option.” 

I then placed geass canceller collar on Rolo’s neck and said “that is a bomb as well as something to control your geass. I then opened the passage I had under the school to reveal CC and Rai and said “Rai do you thing.” The white hair boy then said “big sister lelouch is your master Rolo.” Rolo tried to close his eyes but Rai said “boy my geass isn’t the same as Lelouch’s hers is visual mine is auditory and you can’t resist.” Rolo was under Rai’s geass and said “yes sister I will obey.” 

Rai was able to integrate well into Ashford between his geass and my connections I had an identity for him as Rai Lamrouge my other brother I forced my ‘brothers’ to get along 1 treated like the future brother in law he would be the other treated like crap in a condescending kind of way.

Rai had light brown hair a shade darker than dirty blond and blue eyes his built was about the same as mine without the aid of chakra he was about as strong as a fit girl he earned the nickname the Illusionary Adonis, I had to keep any girls off him. I couldn’t get much out of him but he did agree to help me in anything I did as long as I help save Nunnally and she is in no harm. The next days Cornelia’s former knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford challenged me to duel for the fate of the black knights. Lucky for Kallen and I we had Guren as well as 2 Lancelot type knightmares Lancelot Club and Vincent as well as a Burai for myself boosted with Baruto’s chakra unit. 

I told Guilford I was only going to use a Burai and a shield what he didn’t know was it had a chakra unit and chakra rod making it my asura path as long as the knightmare didn’t fall apart from the strain. The battle went fast I used the shield and my almighty push to escape the prison area using a landslide with the rest of the black knights in tow. I revealed them about my gender but that was about it. Also in the battle I saved Rolo gaining his allegiances even more and then I convinced him to join without issueing a direct command the geass was more of a fail safe. 

On the Rai issue I had began the first stages of the process to transfer the 2tails from CC to him that step was expanding his chakra coils, the process put Rai through 2 hours of pure agony and a 30 minute cold bath afterwards to cool his body down. After I complete with Rai Villeta called me about Suzaku returning to Japan soon with Nunnally.

Suzaku pov   
After my recent battle I returned to the Japan at the Tokyo settlement military based to find an envelop waiting for me inside was a photo and a letter the Photo was of a baby girl that couldn’t be older than a few months old on the back of the photo was the name Euphemia Ku Britannia, the baby had red hair a shade lighter than Kallen’s and purple eyes that look Lelouch and Nunnally’s eye color. The letter only said “if you want to know more come to the 3rd music club room at 11pm on the day after you read the letter. 

When I got back to Ashford the student counsel through me a party I knew I was only there to check if Lelouch had regained her memories but when I saw the dark haired girl she was in a tight little black dress that didn’t hide her figure at all. I could tell the girl has gotten bustier since the last time I saw her. Lelouch was flirting with me how hard she was trying and succeeding it was hard to tell if she had regained her memories or just wanted me due to by status. It turns out Milly spiked the punch because I didn’t get a chance really test Lelouch’s memory.

That night after I recovered from the liquor in my system, I went to the music room to sate my curiosity after reading the girl’s name I had to know whose child this was and why the picture was sent to me and only receivable in Japan. The music room was totally dark but I could see a female covered in shadow. When I flipped on the lights I saw Zero with a more female shape. Then Zero took off her mask to reveal Lelouch. I said “so you have your memories back now I will kill you to avenge Euphie.” With sorrowful ringed eyes she sad “sorry but I had to kill Euphie since she was beyond saving due to something affecting my geass. If I could die I would but I have too much to live for too much to do and too many people to save.” I then said “name 1 of those people you have to live for is it Nunnally?” she then said “sorry but Nunnally’s number 1 spot has been replaced by someone else in my heart.” I asked “who could that be yourself?’ she then sad looking like she was almost going to cry “Our daughter Euphemia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is done schedule for next update is 
> 
> Week of 10/25/15 star wars seed   
> Week of 11/1/15 bleach love Ru   
> Please vote on update poll on my profile   
> I think I might update this in maybe 2 weeks.  
> I have a few plans for another story star wars seed bleach love Ru and sage will stay on my rotation regardless of story chosen for update. I am thinking this will get 5-7 more chapters depending on length


	10. Sage of Britannia chapter 10 getting back into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go into the implications of baby Euphie and Lelouch gaining Suzuku’s help in secret it will mainly cover episodes 5-8. It will go into more of Rai’s point of view as well as all the events before the Chinese federation arc. I am using this chapter to delve into characters are their motives. Soon I will start on akito the exiled ova and will devote a chapter to the events of those ova’s

Suzaku pov   
I then asked “when did we have sex, I am pretty sure we have to do that to make a child and were is she?” she said “to the first part remember that hazy night you thought you had sex with Euphemia the 1st, that was me.” Then she put her hands together, moved them into shapes and then changed into the likeness or the dead princess and then changed back into herself. The answer to the other question is she is hidden from my father and siblings, the only person I would trust my daughter with is Nunnally, you and maybe Rai or Cornelia (I would barely trust her.) I might be able to bring her hear when everything is safe.” I then asked “why did you have sex with me using her face and why do did you have to kill her?” 

The girl before me said “like it said I never wanted to kill her, it was half your fault and half the green haired girl’s fault. My guess is that my uncle told you all about geass but he never told you what my father wants to do. Why don’t I show you?” the girl then looked into my eyes with her purple spiral eyes and I saw a man with long hair. He did more hand signs and out of the ground came a tree with branches that wrapped around everybody in sight it trapped each of them in pops. Then a strange rabbit like woman appeared. The next thing I saw was a man and a woman seal her into a moon. The next thing I saw I was back in the dark room. Lelouch then said “that was my mother’s home world, she wasn’t born hear or even a Britannian she just looked like 1. The man you saw like my father wanted to bring peace to the world by trapping everybody but 5 people in those pods and sending them into a dream world. Those pods would in time turn the people into mindless slaves. Inside my body is a 9 tailed spirit fox, there are 8 others and my father needs all 9 and either my eyes or my Nunnally’s eyes to make that happen again. If you remember the man that made the trees had eyes like mine.” She then pointed at her eyes and said “these eyes are called the rinnegan only 2 people in this world have them and a third in my mother’s world has the 5th rinnegan eye. The Rinnegan is known as the eyes of god. These eyes hold many powers too many for me to tell you now. I want to rule the empire and free all the numbers and if you don’t help me you will never get to see our daughter.”  
I knew what I had to do, I had to do what this woman said, I had to listen to her I might even have to forgive her. I am sure I still love her. I then said “what do you need me to do Lelouch?” she then said “I can use you as a knight of the round, I need you tell me what my father, my siblings and the royal are doing and I also need you to find any knights of the round that might help me. I then heard somebody moving in the hall and before I could do anything the woman snuck out and left me a radio.  
Lelouch pov   
I wanted his forgiveness and if I had to use our child for that I would, I knew along with his forgiveness that I wanted but could live without I mostly needed the services of a knight of the round. The other person I hoped to talk with was my sister but if what Rai said was right she might never remember me. The next thing I ordered the black knights to do was capture my sister before she arrived, I knew the best thing to do wasn’t to capture her but to let her be in the hands of so he could watch her and protect her. My command to my former lover was to stop our attack and make sure she made it in peace.

Nunnally pov  
I knew something was missing but I couldn’t tell what it was. If I had to guess it was my sister Lelouch wasn’t dead and I needed to find her to help me fix what the person took. The other problem I had was in was in a gilded cage unable to be see but I could feel thing like a 2nd sight. The next thing that happen was Zero and the black knights trying to capture me only for Suzaku to save me. The funny thing was there seemed to be 2 zeros 1 clearly a girl and the other a man. The man gave me a ring and the girl gave me a short metal rod with a note in Japanese saying “this is the key to your future.” I wondered how this rod could help. When I arrived in japan I decided to revived the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. I knew the best person to help the zone was zero if I could get them to help. 

Rai pov  
Lelouch choose me to be her male zero for the main reason that I could fit into her suit, the suit she could no longer fit in due to her growth in bust size over her pregnancy. The other reason was we both wanted to defeat Britannia, I wanted to find answers about who I am as well as get my love back while my sister-in-law wanted to stop the evil plot of her father the emperor. I am not sure what this moon’s eye plot does but if it could hurt Nunnally I will help stop it.  
VV pov   
For some reason Charles has started to change shortly after his wife died it seemed like a shadow was over him. The old plan was killing the gods of c’s world to control humanity, but after this shadow came over my brother he focused on a moon that showed up in c’s world shortly after the birth of Lelouch. This moon seemed dark and evil. With that moon came 9 spirit beasts scattered through the world. the order found a child perfect for the 8 tail ox and euro Britannia found a vessel for another beast. The shadow seemed to know of these beasts and told Charles the 9 were needed to complete his moon’s eye plan. He asked me to give Rolo, the holder of the 8 tails, geass to help him hunt the other 7. When he found out his daughters had the next pieces of the plan he had somebody force Nunnally under his control. The plan was to use attempt geass with the plan but when he found those ringed eyes the plan shifted. Nunnally would be the eyes and Rolo of the holder of the euro beast would be the body. All I could tell from Charles that this moons eye plan should produce similar results to the former plan.   
Nunnally pov  
When I arrived I was given a chance to rest before I was sworn in but instead I had to exercise. I would do push up, pull ups and body lifts, then went to sleep and did the same in the morning. I felt I had a work out partner at some point but this time I had a maid help me when Suzaku didn’t join me. After the maid helped to wash me I was sworn in as the new viceroy and announced the return of the SAZOJ and rights to the Japanese much like Euphie tried last year. 

Lelouch pov   
Nunnally’s declaration shocked me a lot I didn’t want to have to stop my father and live for my daughter I might have tried refrain to help me relive the good old days, like Kallen’s mother did before. I never wanted to have to go to the clinic I built myself. After talking to Kallen I told her what I almost did.

Kallen pov   
After I caught Lelouch considering taking refrain she made me an after. A way to return to school she said her new partner had a way to make our friends and the other students forget how I helped take over the school. I was considering taking up her offer but then Suzaku’s forces attacked the black knight’s naval forces. The battle was going bad until Lelouch as zero as well as the other zero I didn’t know the name of came to battle with the help of Lancelot club, Vincent and Gurren mark 3 we were doing well but the modified Lancelot turned to the tides again until Lelouch shifted her hands to summon whales to aid the knights. The strange thing was the whales seemed to have piercings and ringed eyed like Lelouch.   
The battle turned from domination into victory after Lelouch came in with a brand new Knightmare called Hagoromo Gitsune. This Knightmare looked like a kyubi kitsune, a 9 tailed fox on 2 legs, her Knightmare was devastated the forces and it took 2 other custom Knightmare to help Suzaku and Lancelot escape. The thing that shocked me is after the battle Lelouch and her partner accepted princess Nunnally’s offer to join the SAZOJ.  
Rai pov   
I went to see Nunnally seeing if she knew me but it seemed that Charles reinforced my geass and Lelouch’s seal couldn’t undo geass effects just turn off the ability to use them and remove them. Lelouch would ask me to train with her and force Rolo to do the same. My training was easy for me to handle but Rolo’s training was the kind drill sergeants used. The ringed eyed girl had the sadism to match a drill sergeant. If I had to guess she was a top during sex her personality wouldn’t allow anybody but her to be in charge of even the pace.   
Suzaku pov  
After learning that Lelouch wasn’t at fault It didn’t take me long to forgive her enough for sex, I made sure to bring condoms but she brought some as well. I picked standard condoms but she picked the kind that would maximize her pleasure. I tried to get what her plans and why she went full force on me in the battle but the girl was smart in even the bedroom the hook up was sex nothing else. We had sex 3 times then she left. The girl seemed only a little tired but I was worn out I couldn’t believe she wore me out but when I worked out with Nunnally I could tell why. The younger would try to compete with me in reps. When I wasn’t around she would tire maids. I could Nunnally missed a sister she didn’t know. I regretted that her father erased the memories of her sister. I knew that Nunnally had eyes like her sister and had to save her before her father used her for the moon eye plan.

Lelouch pov [flashback as Lelouch was leaving]  
As I left my aunt handed me a scroll and said “this contains the complete works of my godfather. He was the best-selling writer of erotica in this world and if you sell them in yours you can fund an army with ease.” I took the sealed novels, took them to my company and ordered printing presses and bought a worse for wear building to use as printing location. It didn’t take long for the first book to sell in droves, book stores had a hard time keeping them stocked just in japan. With japan sales selling well I started printing them in the Britannia home land in America as well as the EU and Chinese federation as well. Soon I had the funds to give Rakshata a near unlimited budget.  
Suzaku pov   
In our time together Lelouch told me to she didn’t really want to stay in japan and oppose Nunnally so I did as she said and steered the mini round table towards exile of zero for the crimes such as the murders of Clovis and Euphemia. When I brought Zero (the new male version) in for the meeting, he agreed to the exile and agreed to bring a million Japanese to the SAZOJ.   
Lelouch pov  
I knew my sister was smart but nowhere close to the smartest in the royal family, the biggest flaw my father had in erasing her memory was in removed the lessons in taught her. I beat out the naivety out of her but erasing me out it back and made her easier to manipulate. When I spent time with Nunnally she learned to see through my ruses but she couldn’t at this point if she could. My younger sister would’ve seen through the fact I used exile zero. I used the fact that zero isn’t a person but a symbol. I used that to make all of the Japanese appear as zero and get exiled along with me.   
I had also arranged Rakshata to bring the Chinese iceberg ship to move those people I brought for our coming conflict in china.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> The next chapter of this will cover the events of Code Geass Boukoku no Akito ova 1-4 but that would be till the new year  
> Update schedule is as followed   
> Week starting 12/6/15 new story   
> Week starting 12/13/15 Star Wars seed  
> Week starting 12/20/15 sabers rebirth  
> Week starting 12/27/15 bleach love ru   
> Week starting 1/3/15 sage of Britannia


	11. Sage of Britannia chapter 11 war of the lost year part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover Akito the exiles episodes 1-3 with both Akito and Shin members of the Hyuga clan without byakugan eyes there will be other twists involving Naruto elements   
> I am waiting for the last ova to do the other part it will either be before doing the final chapters of this story

Normal speak   
Biju speak 

Akito pov  
With the help of Itachi Uchiha, Hyuga branch members not branded by cursed bird cage seal. The exiled Uchiha sent us to another world in a country similar to the elemental nations but more condensed and modern. Clans went away for the most part leaving families with loose affiliation. Most of member either had weak byakugan eyes or weren’t born with them in time, most gained the ability to turn on an off their eyes like the Uchiha did with their Sharingan eyes. The most trained ninja took on the jobs on anybody that needed spies, assassins or the traditional ninja jobs. In time my brother and I were born but not long that war began the empire of Britannia fought with weapons only the most powerful ninja could take on. 

So my family left to with refuges to another land, Europa not long after we arrived my brother was chosen by to take on a Biju the 7 tailed beetle. Not long after gaining the power of the Biju my brother became obsessed with power and slaughtered most of the family I saw in his eye a red bird symbol and a forming byakugan eye. He left me to die but I lived and join the EU army as an irregular. I learned to use the battle machine the Knightmare frame the alexander a machine that could fight as man and beast.

 

Leila pov  
I was the daughter of former Britannian noble that became a major placed in charge of a unit of former Japanese to break open a blockage. I waited in my office with my cat until I was called to the war room. My unit was drugged and made into living bombs but winning little by little. When I argued over use of the bomb another commander pointed his gun at me only for a voice inside me to say “are you really going to take the insult? Use my power to bring him down.” I then felt a surge of strength brought the man down and ordered a change of tactics. 

Akito pov   
With the bomb disabled a was able to move my Knightmare more freely. I tore through the enemy forces. It felt like something was pushing me to win, almost like I was possessed. I think brother might have done something to me.  
Leila pov

I realized a single soldier survived and gave the regular EU forces the time needed to retreat and take out all the Britannian Knightmares.

Akito pov   
I rode back with the reinforcements but their racism forced me to ride in my Knightmare.

Leila pov   
The success of Akito gave me a promotion to command a unit of 1 soldier. That soldier was assigned as my guard an exile guarding an exile. The 2 of us went to a ball in honor of the victory but I just read in the corner. I drank in with Akito until my adopted brothers came bother me. I hated adopt brother but Akito saved me from my brother Loan and took us somewhere private. Akito and I discussed my past I could tell he hated most the nobles and maybe even hated me. 

The next day I rode around Paris with the general, he told me about why the republic might get devoured by Britannia soon and why my father was killed. I saw the Japanese that didn’t want to join the EU forced in internment camps. Then while I was thinking the road in front the convoy was blown up. Then a Knightmare came out from a building a girl throws a bomb under the limo. Next the bomber captured the general with a short sword. 

Akito pov   
I had to shot my way out of the carrier and sacrifice my Knightmare but I took down the enemy but the captain ordered to me to take then alive and brought down the female terrorist. Then 3rd terrorist came out with bombs scrapped to him. Then between Leila, myself and treats of bombing the terrorists agreed to join our unit. 

Shin pov  
I killed them for power to be like Itachi gain the Hyuga version of the magekyo. I saw the eyes in a temple blue sun eyes the true eyes of the sage the tenseigan. I joined Euro Britannian to find all the Hyuga in this world to gain their eyes and that power. When the time was right I used my geass to force my adopted brother to give me his order of Michael.

Akito pov  
After I went to graves of my former comrades I saw their ghosts it was almost like my eyes were coming close to byakugan but not there. I told Leila how they died and that I died.

Shin pov   
In a lavish ceremony I was sworn in as the leader of the order of Michael.

Leila pov   
It had been 1 month since the attack on Paris but I knew that peace wasn’t going to last and I wondered what Akito was really like. 

Ayano pov   
Over the month that guy and girl keep us locked up only letting us out to test machines and uniforms. I could just tell the boys had a plan but wasn’t sure what it was.

Leila pov  
It wasn’t long between the time we got orders that the 3 terrorists tried to escape and Akito and I had to convince them to join the coming battle.   
Suzaku pov   
I had Lelouch as my prisoner in her current state she would switch between pathetic to competent. The girl would try to come on to me sexually if I didn’t have the eye patch keeping her under control she might have succeeded. I knew I both loved and hated her at the same time but I had to use her for the emperor’s plan to take down the EU forces in Russia. She could still bring out that commanding force I couldn’t.

Leila pov  
The mission was a commando raid in Warsaw, the 5 solders as well as a few drones were going in the disrupt forces and hope to win the battle or at least let our escape. The flight in space was both fun and scary but there was the dread of our landing. I was sure I had the roughest landing but my Knightmare was still usable it wasn’t long after we that the enemy began to use a blimp for aerial bombing to lead us into a squad of Knightmares. That squad was easy pickings and didn’t last long. Our next battle was in a town that seemed be an empty town but was an ambush with a less than standard Knightmare that took out all of the drones. The fighting was block to block with me controlling the drones and the other fighting. 

It wasn’t long until we reached a red Knightmare. That Knightmare had to be a commander due to its coloring. I could tell the Knightmare pilot was strong due to the trouble it was giving Akito but it seemed the battle was beginning to change when Akito keep saying “die.” That command sent Akito and the other 3 into an attacking frenzy linking their brains. 

Akito pov  
Before I could make the final attack to end the red Knightmare an orange Knightmare blocked and the 4 of us feel out of the fury while I had flash backs of my brother and that red bird thing in his eye. Shin was ripping out the eyes of the family then saw I wasn’t dead. Before we could be finished off my brother ordered the retreat and asked me “will you join the order of Michael or die for me?” if Ryo didn’t yell my name I might have killed myself. 

In the end turns out we helped our forces succeed in their mission and when we went back to camp I confirmed that man was my brother and then I wondered what he was doing with the eyes of my family was he trying to become some kind of monster or did his tailed beast order his to do it. 

Suzaku pov   
I brought Lelouch with the imperial scepter before the rulers of Euro Britannia and she raised it and said “my orders are that of the emperor.”

Akito pov   
It seems due to an officer that Leila pissed off we couldn’t get transport back to base and it turns out that same commander took away our ID information and access to money as well. Not long after waiting in the market an old woman grabbed my arm saying “you are aa curses child.” Then in response I pushed her down and she claimed to have broken a bone as more similarly dressed old women came to her aid, when they asked for money for medical care for their friend Leila informed them of our plight and they took us to their camp. 

The older women then dressed us in older clothes they had and then put us to work on dinner, Leila being a fine groomed lady was pretty much useless and manual labor. 

Shin pov   
If it wasn’t for the reinforcements I might have obtained Akito’s eyes and the complete tenseigan. After leaving the battle I went to the home of my adopted family in which I helped my adopted sister/fiancé choose fabric with my adopted mother until the beast inside me said “a fragment of the 9 tails in stirring close by be careful.” I then asked my beast “what do you mean a fragment?” the tailed beast said “It is a part of yin-half of the 9 tails something is causing both it and your geass to stir the same is making me antsy as well.” 

Suzaku pov   
When Lelouch would go into her downs I would just watch in contempt part of me wanted to help her but the other part wanted to see her suffer. 

Leila pov   
I was sleeping in the same bed as Ayano. The girl would huge me and call me older sister, she must have at had a sister that died or she can never see again I would have to ask her. When I left the trailer I saw Akito was having trouble sleeping as well. I talked to him about how hard manual labor was and he told me “they are good at it because that had to learn to live on their own and not really on others.”

I told Akito how the day before my mother and father died I went to an abandoned church and a group inside did something to me. I was only saved by a green haired woman that said “I can make sure that thing inside you doesn’t come out and cause trouble.” Then she touched my forehead and said “this power can help you but using it will take your humanity.” Not long after that my father was assassinated and my mother died in a car crash both time I was found naked and unhurt it was like something healed me. Not long after that my adopted family took me in.

I told him I wanted to do things with my own power. The next day the old ladies taught me how to do more work but I still wasn’t very good at it. At dinner that night I learned Akito disliked fish and the other force feed it to him. After dinner the old women that Akito ‘hurt’ agreed to read my future and she told me the green haired woman was a witch that cursed me and then I remember that she said “the power of the kings will isolate you when you get older.” 

The next day Yukio recovered our log in info and kicked the commander out so we could leave back for the base soon. We agreed to stay with the old gypsy ladies for 1 night then go back. That night I learned Akito was afraid of something and then the 2 of us danced and went back to base. Akito told me on the ride back he wanted all of us to see the land of his and the others parents japan 1 day. 

Shin pov   
In Caesar’s palace, I met Lady Kingsley and she went over her plan to bring down the EU but the 7 tails inside me said “don’t trust her she is a shadow clone of the 9 tails host with just enough of its chakra to be dangerous.” The next day she gathered all of the lords of euro Britannia into the control room. The weapon she claimed would win the war was some kind of flying battleship. 

Leila pov  
Not much longer after we got back there was a blackout in Paris with a message on every phone from some message from a woman with an eyepatch saying “we are Ark Fleet and we will pass judgement on all of Europe.” The blackout was caused by a power plant that was destroyed then her message cause riots all over the EU. It turned out that somebody most likely the Ark fleet were spreading rumors all over the internet as well. This woman wanted to weaken the EU by turning the lower classes against the higher classes. 

Shin pov  
The main weapon Lady Kingsley was using was fear. The lady was ruthless and seemed to be willing to do anything for victory and that scepter gave her the authority to do anything she wanted even have any the duke present arrested for treason and the Japanese knight of the round she had with her was the perfect guard dog. 

After the meeting Kingsley and I had a chess game but in the middle of the game she started to freak out and begin cover herself in red chakra. The 7 tails inside me then said “she is going kyubi but the geass is fighting it.” I then called in the rest of the order of Michael to capture Kinsley or zero but in return Suzaku called out Lancelot to take out all the Knightmares and foot soldiers. He was fighting my best soldier while I was looking over zero holding her head. I then got a look at zero’s face to discover she was the lost princess then I saw her eyes change to 6 purple rings. The beast said “that is it can’t she has father’s eyes the rinnegan. You need to get the tenseigan fast if you ever hope to stand up to the real thing.” 

I then told the council that lady Kinsley was zero and that I killed her but I left her alive and started my personal takeover of euro Britannia taking out the lords of the other orders and showing them to the house of lords to prove my dominance. 

Leila pov   
I then told the team that everything that Ark was setting off my fake propaganda to stir up the masses. When deciding how the attack on the arcs would go Akito and Ryou got into a fist fight over their collective manhood’s, the fight ended with Akito letting the other join in. All of us were going to take down the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter   
> I won’t conclude the Akito the exiled part till at least march if the last episode comes out on time. The next chapter of this will be the china arc.
> 
> Current release schedule is   
> Week of 1/3/16 Shirou muyo   
> Week of 1/10/16 love and dueling chapter 1  
> Week of 1/17/16 mafia princess of blades [reborn and fate series crossover]  
> Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru   
> Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia


	12. Sage of Britannia chapter 12 love and war in china

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the main china arc in r2 with major diversions. I will also touch on the jinkuriki in china. As well with deal with how Lelouch feels about her brothers.

Beast speech  
Normal speech 

Lelouch pov   
The main other thing I learned was some of the female ninja classes, when I was too far along to do physical training I read. The major book I went over was the course book for that class. Itachi’s scrolls never really covered the how to be a female ninja, so I learned how and after Euphie was born I received the contraception seal. I learned more on how to use my sexuality as a weapon and I learned my aunt’s signature jutsus, the sexy jutsu to change into a sexier version of myself and harem jutsu to make clones of the sexier version. 

Soon after I arrived in china I got to meet Xingke, a Chinese federation general and jailer of the 3 tails. After bringing down some pro-Britannia forces the long haired Chinese man told me that Chinese Empress Tianzi, who was just a puppet to the Eunuchs was being married to my oldest brother Odysseus eu Britannia. Odysseus even being the first prince never really had the mental strength or ambition some of my other siblings had. The real power behind him was my 2nd oldest brother and prime minister Schneizel el Britannia. That man could be considered my only real mental challenger in the royal family, the 2 of us had an almost even chess record with a 51-48-1 record in his favor. 

I helped Xingke learn a little of how to control his beast but the man was only able to half control it. I wasn’t sure how the general loved the empress as a man or a father. Personally I didn’t care if he was willing to get my brothers off the little empress I would help him. My brothers have pull over a potential ally would be very bad. I knew those dicklesss bastards needed die. Lucky for me the eunuchs did invite me to the wedding and there was both Suzaku and Schneizel. As soon as I got to see Suzaku I grabbed him and dragged him to the room I was given. Using CC and Rei transformed to cover for us until needed. 

Xingke pov   
When I saw Zero and that fox Knightmare I started to remember my past.  
I was always a sick child that grew up in the Chinese federation territory of Vietnam, when I was 5 my parents gathered enough money to take me to a start hospital but even they couldn’t help me. They only told me I would never reach the age of 12. I got lucky before I turned 10 some monks came to this village to find me. They told me I needed to come with them and told my parents if I did they would cure me. 

My parents were so desperate to cure me they gave me to the monks and when I heard I could live I would do anything they wanted. The monks were taking me to Angkor Wat inside of a wagon they carried they were told by their founder about a cursed child destined to take in a beast and save free the world from the great powers grasp. After a long trip I made it to a giant temple complex and they took me to a room for me to see a carving on the wall with a monster with 10 tails, a man with strange ringed eyes and a man with star eyes. The monks said “the beast was destroying the world before the ring eyed man stopped it then he had to defeat the evil star eyed man to free the world. 

The next thing they said is a person with the ringed eyes of rebirth and the star eyes heaven will return. They will gather the 9 beasts to aid save or destroy or imprison the world. the next week they spend going under a waterfall each day to be purified, then the next I spent alone with no food. The next they took me to a chamber and inserted something from a turtle shaped jar into me. The next 2 weeks I spend healing then I heard a voice saying “so you are my new host boy. Do you want to become a hero?” I asked the voice “who are you and where are you?” the voice only said “you can call me 3 tails for now and look at your stomach.” I then lifted my shirt to see a symbol on it. The voice then spoke up and said “I am in there, inside that seal in your stomach.” 

the next thing I knew the monks came into my room and said you are ready, the next stage of your training begins today. The monks trained me till I was 17 then recommended me an officer’s commendation in federation army. It turned out the thing that the monks put inside me was a 3 tailed spirit turtle that was part of the 10 tails at 1 time. That turtle’s power cured me of my disease and have me greater power in battle and with the turtle kung-Fu the monks trained me and the confidence of the young empress I became the most skilled general in the army and only had to use the full power of the turtle beast inside me to stave off the Britannian forces.

When I first met Zero in person my beast spoke to me again saying “that girl has both father’s eyes and the 9 tails.” I then asked “does that mean we should just her?” the beast said “trust her but not fully she could still be the destroyer, father’s prophesies where hard to tell. Foxes are tricky and super smart as well I could never tell what 9 tails was thinking.” 

Suzaku pov  
With the wedding between the first prince and empress of china I had to leave Nunnally to protect more important princes. With the black knights in the federation I wasn’t sure if I wouldn’t have to battle Lelouch or have sex with her. I hoped for the and not be used a piece in battle. It wasn’t long I ran into Zero and she dragged me to a closest and knocked me out for how long I wasn’t sure, but I woke up in a fancy bedroom strapped to a bed then I saw Lelouch walking up to me in a see-through teddy. 

I then asked her “why I am strapped to this be Lelouch?” the girl then said “I didn’t want you to freak out and I like to see you tied down.” Then she came up to me, undid the straps and started to kiss me. In the first chance I got between kisses I asked “won’t people notice us gone.” She said while taking off her top “no they won’t I used stand ins.” 

Lemon start 

The girl then pinned me down with her legs, got me out of my suit and made her way to my dick and started to give me a hand job. I wondered how a girl smaller and less muscular than me was able to hold me down. I wasn’t fighting it but Lelouch was too strong. The exiled princess then shifted from her hands to her mouth and started to give me a blow job but before I came she got off and dropped her panties. Before I could get up the girl ran over to me faster than I thought and placed my dick inside her pussy. I could feel the tightness around me, the problem was right before I could release she got off. 

Lemon end   
I then asked “why did you stop neither of us came?” she hushed me and said “I will make it up to you I heard this from some of my friends if I stop before cumming it can help me strive harder. I will need that extra push to defeat my brother in chess.” We then next back to the ball room and replace our stand end for Lelouch as Zero to be challenged in chess by prince Schneizel but Zero then said “why don’t we play the Japanese version of chess shougi?” the prince replied with “I never played that can you teach me in a practice game then we play seriously if defeat me best out of 5 I will give you Suzaku.” Before they could finish their set the General Xingke came in to start a coup d'état. 

Xingke pov  
Since the empress saved me and helped give me my position I owed the girl her freedom she shouldn’t have the marry a man twice her age because she is just a puppet ruler for the eunuchs, I also trusted to save her in my place. It wasn’t long after I tried that zero did kidnap the empress. 

Tianzi pov   
Zero took care of my well, the older girl treated me like both a little sister and a pawn at the same time. I felt that Zero might be an older sister she mostly left me with Kaguya. The dark haired girl viewed the female zero as a big sister and the male as a lover. 

Xingke pov  
Out of desperation to free the empress gave me a new custom dragon Knightmare and with it I took out the black knights’ red Knightmare and gave both the Knightmare and pilot to the Britannians only for them to turn on my rebellion. For my luck the black knights saved my forces.

Lelouch pov   
Fighting 2 armies was a bitch but it wasn’t impossible for me the but I didn’t need to defeat both I just needed to win the hearts and minds of the people of china. That wasn’t hard the Eunuchs had big mouths and no dicks, I got then too verbally betray their own country and then Xingke, Rai and I went full Biju to devastate the Chinese forces and cause many other Chinese federation people to rebel and join our side forcing the Britannian forces to retreat. 

I then let Rai in charge and went back to the school to find Suzaku in my room with only a speedo on saying “I am waiting. How did you do that?” The surprise of seeing Suzaku ask me made my contract fall out. Showing my real eye. Then he said “what is with your eye? I thought that was part of your mask.” I then said “my eyes became like this after I confronted my father and got sent here. I have been using contact ever since.” Then I pushed Suzaku down and said “less talk and more sex.”

Lemon start   
I started Suzaku off by ripping off his speedo with my teeth then I starting to lick the shaft of his hardening dick. I then use replacement jutsu to put my clothing on a dummy leaving me naked. It didn’t take long for me to start to use my breasts to make him cum all over my breasts. After that I used a little ninja technique my aunt taught me to make Suzaku hard all over again and lower myself onto Suzaku for him to be more invigorated than I thought and push me down and start to drill into me.

That strength he reminded me what aunt Naruto said “the reinvigoration technique is powerful be ready for intense sex after that. I slept for 2 days after I used it the first time on Hinata.” After I saw how timid my uncle looked and didn’t believe her warning. But seeing how Suzaku was now strong enough to push me down I believed her. Suzaku like a man possessed made me cum 2 times in a row it then a 3rd and a 4th and it didn’t take me long to pass out after that.   
Lemon end   
When I woke up it was just time for school. It turns out I was in better shape than my overworked aunt and I made it to school just in time.

Unknown pov  
I just arrived in Britannia with my new body ready to meet Zero and get my revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter over  
> This story and bleached to loveru will break till at least april April. The next chapter should be part 2 of akito the exiled   
> Week of 2/7/16 exorcist x hunter   
> Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling   
> Week of 2/21/16 mafia princess of swords   
> Week of 2/29/16 Shirou muyo  
> Week of 3/6/16 Love and dueling   
> Also please vote on my servant poll for mafia princess of swords.


	13. Sage of Britannia chapter 13 war of the exiles part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the 2nd part of the akito the exile story with last ova out  
> This chapter will diverge from canon a lot near the end.  
> Normal speech   
> Biju speech

Shin pov  
For this battle the homeland sent float systems for our Knightmare with that I was able to upgrade my Knightmare to fully use my tailed beast’s power to deal with Akito and collect both his eyes and the tailed beast allied that he fancies as his lover. I knew the time for the battle would be perfect to gain this power and use the princess and a knight of round to gain knighthood myself.  
Akito pov  
Leila wanted to join but she needed to stay back and help defend the base. My team and I fought on and in the middle of the battle my eyes began to feel different. I could see more. Then I remembered what my mother said “when your eyes wake up your sight will become greater.”   
During the battle as well I could hear Leila. She was talking on all channels convincing the people that the attack was a ruse to cause riots and destroy the EU. Then during the battle, I had the overwhelming desire to live and blacked out.  
Operator pov   
We could tell the Knightmare pilots were going into berserk mode Akito was in full berserk while the others were fighting it. it seemed like Akito’s field of vision increased but in this state the only thing over his communicator was die.   
Akito pov   
I felt like I was about to kill my opponent when I heard “don’t do it Akito.” Those words pulled me out of my berserker state to see a man in my knightmare’s hand and drop him. Then I began to hear Leila’s speech.  
Operator pov   
Right after Akito seemed to come out of his berserker state all the beacons from the Wyvern Knightmare vanished along with the sky fortress.  
Shin pov  
I used my guess to kill my adopted mother and sister, they wouldn’t be needed except for their blood and souls. They could be used to help gain the Tenseigan along with Akito. I made it look like murder suicide using my geass and would collect their bodies after I gain new power. I then began my attack on the fortress with the other jinkuriki with her I would gain 2 the title of knight by trading a jinkuriki and my brother’s eyes if he is guarding. Sadly, as I got close walls rose up and blocked my assault.  
Leila pov  
During the knightmare’s attack on the wall I remembered, the time with my friend the good times. Then I remember what the old gypsy told me at the camp “when you meet the other beast holder your walls will fall everybody will die.” I wonder what that meant until a giant beetle started to tear the wall down little bit little. The bug was crewing them up then I heard a voice. Saying “I can stop that woman prediction from coming true, she isn’t the sage just walk to the wall and let your rage out. That rage will give you the power to fight.”   
Not wanting my friends to die I listened to the voice and walked outside, with each step I thought of the way I was treated I thought of the things my adopted brothers wanted me to do. I thought of all the mean things they did to me. I thought of how I was treated like a tool to rule both the EU and Britannia. With each thought I was feeling stronger it was like I was covered in a red cloak. Suddenly it felt like something was going to burst then I black out.  
Operator pov   
When Leila left for the wall she said like a woman possessed “I have to save you all, watch me please.” As I watched he on the cameras it seemed like a red bubbling cloak over her. That cloak then changed into something like a hippocampus or a gargoyle, then she full on transformed into full on hippocampus and attacked the insect attacking ripping the wall apart. While I was watching the battle the general sent a message and I was forced to respond. He then asked “where is your commander?” I then showed him the battle and said “the hippocampus with 5 tails fighting the giant insect is her.” Soon after I showed him Leila and the insect fell out of their transformations and turned back to human after they landed on the ground. I then said “medical team recover her and soldiers get the other one.” Before the soldiers made in over the wall a team of Euro-Britannia soldiers recovered the man and left.  
Leila pov  
After I woke in the medical bay the nurse left the room and then ran back. She came back and said “please get dressed the general is waiting for you.” I then did as she said and went to my office and contacted the general. His first words were “how did you turn into that monster?” I replied with “I have no idea a voice told me unleash my rage and after I did I blacked out.” He then slowed me a video of me changing into a 5 tailed hippocampus and fighting off a 7 winged beetle. Then he said “there have been legends of these 2 creatures since the start of the EU and Britannia started to fight both would stop wars and conflicts but never met until now. If you can harness that power, we can win this war and defeat Britannia once and for all.” I replied with “I will try to figure out how to use that power give me time.” Then the message ended.  
Shin pov  
After I was out of the rage state from my tailed beast I was in the darkness surrounded by visions of my sister and my mother telling asking “did you kill us like your other family just for power?” I replied with “I needed this power to this power to make the world a better place and I needed your lives to help.” Then my tailed beast swallowed the spirits and said “don’t listen to those ghosts, all you need is the tenseigan and we can remake Britannia and world for the better. we can make it the way father wanted.”   
Suzaku pov   
while in that cage I was trying to get Lelouch to break us out like how she fought off Shin but nothing was working she was in her pathetic state over her commanding state.  
Leila pov   
With all the damage to the wall and our lack of Knightmare the only option was to give the base and maybe our lives to let the others escape. If I was a martyr it might be able to help the cause of the rights of all people in the EU. The person I met with was Lord Shiang, a man that looked a lot like Akito. After agreeing to his terms I saw the man’s eyes become pale white with what looked like lavender pupils, then a bird like symbol appeared in his right eye. I then talked to him on how we met 2 times before. His reply was “when did we meet?” I replied with “the 1st time was on the battlefield in Paris and the 2nd was a few hours ago on the wall. He then said “so you were that other jinkuriki with you I will not just rule Euro-Britannia but the rest of the world as well.” he then stared with that bird eye into mine. Before he could do anything else an energy bolt shoot at him only to be block by a wing.  
Operator pov   
After the shot around where Leila was I received a message saying “this is wyvern squad, we faked everything to encase Lord Hyuga-Shiang made other plans.” I said “thank god you made in Leila in the area on your shot.” Yukio then said “I know we are dropping Akito there.”   
Akito pov  
I made in to the battlefield to see my brother and Leila face to face and he then said “perfect all the players are here let’s get the real party started.” Then from the forest a Knightmare that looked very insect like came out. Shin then said “check out my brand new Knightmare brother.” The next issue besides my brother was Yukio he was stuck on the sinking arc as it fell. My solution Leila came up with was to have me ride on the speed boat to recover him while the others would try and hold off my brother. It wasn’t long until we freed Yukio and in turn Shin made his retreat my guess was preparing another assault.  
Suzaku pov  
While in the cell I tried to choke Lelouch to death until she smiled and said “it doesn’t matter what you do to me I will always love you.” Then she started to go through spasms of what seemed like intense pain. While in the cell she seemed to be in pain until guards came and in the middle of what seemed like a large spasm the guards opened the cage giving Lelouch the chance to go over to the guard and kill him for the chance to escape and as soon as we made it out of the base I used my rank to get us to japan to drop of Lelouch.  
Leila pov  
while Akito’s brother retreated for another attack my guess was he was preparing siege engines to break through our walls. So after Yukio was stabilized I had the crew start to repair the Knightmares. It turned out that the general had a special Knightmare mostly finished left for me, this Knightmare was close to Shin’s original frame but with 5 tails.   
Shin pov   
Our forced started to try and get through the wall with little luck until I broke through with a tailed beast bomb. Before the troops could make it through the hole, Ashley the man I left on the arc came behind the lines a rip the forces in mass produced Knightmares to shreds. I was forced to use my newest Knightmare to smash through his Knightmare, killing the man. I then charged through the hole I made. Right as they made it through barrage after barrage of lasers shredded them until I fired a 2nd bomb to take out their battery a Knightmare managed to dodge as my beast said “slow down Shin I can only fire one more of those today until you won’t be able to use any more of my power. We might need to save that power for that other jinkuriki.” I said to him “okay I will let the other forces try to make progress and rest for an about an hour.” I then moved toward the back on the battlefield and rested.  
Leila pov   
In the command room I watched the battlefield and gave orders waiting for the time I might have to enter the fray myself. Then some of the people in the command room left to try and mount a defense. Ayano then moved with some of the other toward the launch silo.  
Ayano pov   
I battled to the launcher to meet another pilot inside trying to fire missile at what my guess was the EU capitol. I quickly convinced her to stand down as I used the virus Yukio gave me to stop anything she tried.  
Shin pov  
After my rest I made it back to the hole to see my brother standing there waiting for me, I kept telling him to die and hoping my geass order kicked in. it seemed between with his own byakugan and whatever systems his Knightmare had he was able to resist the geass order, if I had to guess as well it was his will to defend the woman he loved and his friends pushing him to live.  
As he resisted death I saw flashes of my past. It seemed in this world my family used their ninja training to become very skilled assassins and make enough money using our skills to live better than any other refuge. I then returned to the house to see the Akito right after he was and from the moment I got a look at Akito a could tell he wasn’t my full brother. He looked more like a servant than my father. I could tell my father wanted this to try and get a new member with the byakugan. We wanted that power.   
My next memory was the day I took my brother’s place as the next host of the 7 days over my brother. When I did the best spoke to me saying “if you kill them all you can get byakugan and an even getter power. A power that could make you somebody close to father.” I took up the beast’s offer and used his power and the sword from the shrine to kill everybody. The only person I left alive was Akito I had to miss his vital signs the beast said before I could do the final blow “leave him alive the point he is at now might not give you the tenseigan, if we let him stir in rage and hate he might gain enough power enough to grant you it. that boy that placed me in you gave us another gift. It is something called geass and it helped us do this. Issue him an order to die and he could use it grow stronger.” I did as the beast said and placed the order hoping we could use it in the future.   
Once the 2 of us came out of the dream state a new Knightmare came out, and this looked very close to the tailed beast I fought earlier. In the confusion of the attack I broke into Akito’s cockpit and made a clone to control the Knightmare while I made it to my brother and took out his eyes. I then placed them to my eye sockets fusing them into my own and causing my own eyes to evolve.   
Ayano pov   
I looked out to see the battlefield with what looked like Akito holding his own until Leila’s Knightmare came out giving Shin the chance to break into Akito’s cockpit and drop Akito’s alexander. I then looked on in ewe as Shin destroyed Leila’s Knightmare leaving her in her flight suit and then he destroyed the castle and flew off. I then ran over to Akito to see his eyes missing.   
After Shin and his forces left I check to see almost everybody still alive and dragged Akito to the medical bay. Once he woke up Akito said “we need head to japan.” I then asked “why there?” his reply was “the old woman told me brother wins we need to go to the land of the rising sun and get the aid of the witch and the sage they will guide us back to Leila and our futures.” Then the general greeted Shin and said “if you need to go to japan do so whatever is needed I give you pass, now go and find that sage and witch.”  
We then took a train through the Chinese federation and japan as diplomates soon we would be in japan and get the answers we need.  
End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the battle with the geass order and Lelouch’s first battle against her father   
> Week of 6/5/16 Shirou muyo   
> Week of 6/12/16 love in past present and future [new story look for info chapter soon]   
> Week of 6/19/16 blade prince academia   
> Week of 6/26/16 love and dueling   
> Week of 7/3/16 sage of Britannia


	14. Sage of Britannia chapter 14 victories far and wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 13- 17[first part] covering Lelouch’s major wins and her dealing with Suzaku near the ending

Biju speech   
Normal speech   
Shirley pov   
After the strange world I was in a few days ago I began to have nightmare of that world were Lelouch was zero and dating Suzaku. The dreams were of people with masks falling off. When I looked at Lelouch her eyes were pure purple with 6 rings. I also seemed to know Lelouch or zero were the person that killed my father in the battle between the black knights and Britannia. When I woke up I went to the mall to try and discover what was true till I met Suzaku, but when I looked at her all I could see was the vision of her at Suzaku in a naked embrace. The thing that seemed to make me remember everything was meeting the strange man with an orange mask and a blue bird.  
Lelouch pov  
It turned out we had one lose in the battles in china Kallen, the good thing was I made sure Suzaku watched and kept her in the dark. I knew keeping her in the dark was for the best and not letting her out was also needed to make it look like Suzaku was still loyal to Britannia and I still needed him to do his job.My new weapon was G Trains, a network of Gefjun Disturber-equipped trains that will blackout Tokyo once activated, I would use them for my planed invasion of Tokyo. We were also making headway in Tokyo with Rolo and Rai helping set everything up. As far as the public knew my company donated the trains, that company was the more or less the public side of the black knight that nobody knew was the public side.   
When I went out and saw Shirley I was thinking she may have been too close to my Tsukuyomi and got to see the world I made for Suzaku and I. I needed to know how much she saw.  
Rai pov   
Rolo and I were watching the control center when we detected at intruder. After checking we found a man Rolo and Villetta identified as Jeremiah Gottwald. Soon the maid Uchiha Shizuka challenged the man with even her Sharingan being useless and her overuse of it on a combat cyborg drained her chakra. That forced me and Rolo to fight but the idiot tried his geass leaving me mostly paralyzed and Jeremiah using what had to be a geass canceler to escape. When the time stop ended Rolo had escaped and chased after the man leaving me alone with Villeta and Shizuka.  
Lelouch pov   
Soon after I confronted Shirley she ran off to lead me to a man with metal on his face I soon figured out was Jeremiah. The 2 of fought and I soon figured out he was using a chakra draining device as well as a geass jammer and was forced to activate my G Trains to stop the man who said to me “let me join you princess. I want to help you make this world better.” I then showed him my eyes and said “let’s stop my father.” Soon after the battle I heard Shirley scream and found her dying and tried to make her stop. After I relieved I couldn’t save her I sealed her body and began to process of making her a path for further use. Then I called Rai and asked “did you let Rolo off his leash?” his reply was “the dumbass used his geass when orange had a geass jammer.” I said “very well I made use of Shirley’s body and we still could use his power.”   
After the incident with Shirley I talked to Rolo and he admitted her killed Shirley for me I was thinking it the boy had some kind either Stockholm syndrome or twisted love for me. I would just have to hope he doesn’t kill anybody else and teach Rai how to connect with his Biju to escape Rolo’s time stop. For Jerimiah I learned that only his left arm and chest and eye were cybernetic. I then made him a mask to hide who he was and also sent him on missions to infiltrate the noble factions he had pull in the set support for me among the nobles. I knew mind control alone wouldn’t set me up to become a good empress. I was also researching on how the previous rulers gained support and took over as well.   
After everything in japan I used flying thunder god jutsu to transfer the black knights I didn’t need to stay in japan to the outreaches of the Chinese federation to hunt down a group Rolo and CC called the geass order. Both hinted this group had enough knowledge to seal a Biju and knew they could be used for something they didn’t know. If Naruto was right people that took over since CC left might know about Kaguya, remaking the 10 tails and performing full on eternal Tsukuyomi.   
Suzuku pov   
I saw what happened at the mall in Tokyo, Shirley was killed and it looked like a suicide. I was sure this death was connected to Lelouch but she wouldn’t say how. Even if I loved her she could be too pragmatic for me to fully understand and when she had a goal nothing would stop her until she achieved it. the only thing the dark haired princess did was brainwash to the medical examiner to change the report from suicide to unknown. Then the funeral was closed casket like Shirley’s body wasn’t in the coffin and when I asked Lelouch stonewalled me with I have something to do. Once I did manage to get her into her room to she used her strength enhancement to push me to the bed and have sex with me until I was too tired to hold think. The next morning, she was gone with a note saying “I will solve this soon, see you in a few days.”   
Lelouch pov  
after making it to china with needed forces we battled Knightmares piloted geass users. To fully battle geass users I used ninjas or at least members of the black knights with ninjutsu training. Rolo, Rai, the other ninja forces and I shredded the geass users even their control abilities couldn’t stand against elemental skills and Jerimiah with his geass canceler provided extra support. With Rolo’s help I nearly took down VV, but my older sister had to interfere and lead to old man in a little boy’s body to escape. The attack from my sister crashed his Knightmare into the ruins, so I made chase and ordered the other black knights to hold back while I made my assault only to get sucked into giant doors before I could make a final attack on VV.   
When I came to I was outside my Knightmare in an area that seemed like heaven, I then asked the kyubi inside me “can you sense anybody?” the fox said to me “I can sense both one man in front of us as well as many people. This place screws with my senses it feels like one of the places your aunt and her team fought that rabbit woman. The good news I should be able to keep your father from using geass on you and use Tsukuyomi on him as well. hurry and do something I can sense somebody trying to get inside your mind. “  
Then kurama was kicked out only to be replaced by my father’s voice saying “you have turned everyone you love against you.” I then said to the kyubi “do all you can to keep him from getting to deep inside my head.” Then he said “what are you keeping from me?” the fox came out and attacked him but my father ripped off a piece of it and said “thank you for giving me a piece I need I can use it to finish my plan.” Before I could do anything else CC came between me and Charles and asked my father to kill her saying it was her wish. Before she could gain her death I forced to see her life. The long life she lived in sadness and death. Before my father could end her life I said “I promise you not just death but death with a smile. I can you give you freedom from your curse with the chance to live out your life with love.” That statement broke her out of daze and sent us out of the strange world but the thing she lost was her memory as well. the last thing I heard was my father saying “i am very close if you don’t help me your little sister will.” I then made sure everybody alive was out of the base a sealed it with rock. 

Suzaku pov   
I was trying to help Nunnally any way I could when I heard that she was trying to help the Britannia, but he wasn’t around to do so. When talking with the older knights they have been saying he was making less and less appearances in person and that’s why the world was at a standstill. I very much felt sorry for Nunnally and hoped Lelouch would take over to take the burdens off of her.   
Nunnally pov   
I knew my sister was alive and pretended to be strong for her, I didn’t have the full details because all I knew was she was alive and that I was an aunt. I was sure Lelouch had plans but wouldn’t tell me the full details because she knew I could be compromised and I was sure I might be as well. the one thing I could tell was missing was what seemed like a boy it was like, a person even more important that Lelouch was missing from my memories but I never remembered meeting a boy. I then went to my bed room with a maid helping me get undressed, into my pajamas and into bed. Before I could fall to sleep and after the maid left a boy came in and said “why do you let them help you when you can move around yourself?” I then said to him “how did you get in? I can’t wake my legs are too damaged.” He then let me see his face to see a boy about my age with light brown hair and said “he took that knowledge too or your sister is keeping you safe.” He then kissed me, jumping out the window while saying “I will see you when you are free.” I wondered who the boy was and why it felt good when he kissed.  
Lelouch pov  
I knew from the info my spies were giving me I knew my father was sealed and it was the perfect time to take over Tokyo and free my sister at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end  
> The next will cover the battle in Tokyo and the aftermath   
> Updates are   
> Week of 7/17/16 bleach love ru   
> Week of 7/24/16 exorcist x hunter  
> Week of 7/31/16 Mafia princess of swords  
> Week of 8/7/16 love and dueling   
> Week of 8/14/16 Sage of Britannia


	15. Sage of Britannia chapter 15 take over, and betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage of Britannia chapter 15 take over, and betrayal   
> This will be the next to last chapter of this story   
> This will cover episodes 17[2nd part] – 19  
> This will turn out very verily differently  
> Normal talk   
>  Biju talk

Lelouch pov  
I started my attack on a mental front by trying to get Suzaku to give me the city, I started with seduction until Schneizel discovered me down to my bra and panties and trying to take off Suzaku’s pants. His reply was “sister you are alive and surprising musculature.” He then walked out and said “get dressed and we can talk or I can call the guards.” I then hurried to get dressed and said “I was looking forward to a quickie.” My lover then replied “it would have been nice but work is work.” I said “I could make clones.” Then the voice of said “after I talk with my sister we will make plans for dealing with the black knights.” I then lost my libido and asked Suzaku “why are you dealing with the black knights? I thought we agreed to leave them alone.” He shouted said “no you forced me to.” I shouted back “it was for peace not my father’s twisted ideal or whatever my brothers and sisters are planning.” He then shouted back “have you even asked for any of their helped?” my reply was “I don’t feel like yelling, if you want any more sex find a whore my legs are closed to you.” I then went to the next room to meet with my brother.  
When I made it to the next room my brother asked me “how long have you and Kururugi been seeing each other?” I then asked “how could you tell we have been seeing each other and not our first times?” his reply was “please sister I have been with enough royal consorts to tell virgins from non-virgins and if you bring up the hymen your other sisters have had the repair surgery many times. Royal brides are expected to be virgins only on their wedding knights. I am also pretty sure the year you 2 pretty much spent together in the EU.” I then asked “so how long have you known I was alive?” his reply was “I have been fairly sure you were since the black rebellion began, but I wasn’t completely sure since Kururugi brought you back.” I then asked my brother “do you have any idea what our father is planning?” his reply was “I how he is probably insane and before the battle in china he was becoming more and more reclusive and his only appearances were those awful speeches.” I then asked “do you think you can stop whatever plan he was?” my brother then said “I have a weapon that might work.” I said “if you are thinking about using Nina, we have nothing to talk about.” I then activated the G Trains and said “all black knights began to attack; I will lead the attack.” Only Rei and I knew it wasn’t me leading but him.”   
Rei pov   
I knew with the chaos Rolo would be looking for Nunnally but I lead the attack and sent a clone to tell Lelouch about her sister and my girlfriend. After a few minutes, I detected my clone breaking apart and telling me Lelouch got the message and she would switch with me soon.   
Lelouch pov  
The attack was approved by my newly created united federation of nations, and the Chinese forces were a diversion while mine were making the main attack. I soon used the flying thunder god kunai to transport to my Knightmare and began to lead the attack. While Rei went to look for Nunnally. I also was praying that my brother didn’t equip any Knightmares with so called nuclear weapons, if the theories were true I wasn’t sure how much damage it could cause except an area in the Nevada desert completely turned to glass. 

Suzaku pov  
I never wanted to hurt Lelouch just see how other points of view. I just wasn’t sure why she hated her brother so much and why she couldn’t his point of view. When I was tasked for defending the base they equipped the Lancelot with a new weapon called the frieja and all the first prince would tell me was it or how much damage it could cause. I wanted to be with Lelouch but needed defend the settlement. She also was able to do something on one of Cornelia’s knights to force him to her side as well. my guess was she used something similar to what she used when she forced me to get her pregnant. She also somehow convinced Jerimiah to join her as well, on that I was sure because the man known as orange served her mother.   
Rei pov   
I lead the attack on the base but it felt strange like Nunnally might have just been moved, Lelouch had taught me a little about chakra sensing but she was too busy to teach me how to tell various chakra signatures about or even tell me what the girl I love’s chakra felt like. The good news was I did feel a Biju sized chakra signature, that should be Rolo’s. the other lesson I wish we had time to learn to control the Biju I was given, the biggest thing we didn’t have was time for Lelouch to teach me, Lelouch’s biggest flaw was she was a workaholic. I would catch her sleeping from overwork at times.  
It didn’t take very long for me to find Rolo and give him the command “Lelouch needs your help.” That command would make him come and go to Lelouch I was sure the younger boy might have fallen for her spell, not in a geass way but more like she loved him at worst as a sister and most he wanted her to himself.   
Lelouch pov  
it wasn’t long that I made it to the battlefield with Suzuku, we then battled with him holding back and myself blasting until the knight of 6 came and her Knightmare was using my energy filler to the point where I might have to use the nine tails chakra soon. Before I had to Anya started to freak out and stop her attack only for Luciano Bradley to take up the attack and capture my Knightmare. I thought I was going to have to start using serious jutsus until the Gurren arrived and turned the battle again with its new modifications. More knights soon arrived to challenge us further. The modifications even outpaced Lancelot. Then she made an attack to damage the Knightmare badly and cause that pesky geass command I gave Suzaku to go off and him to launch the weapon he was given and decimate the settlement.   
After the dust cleared a tried to feel Nunnally’s chakra only to remember if my father was planning to us her eyes he would plan a way to get her out if shit completely hit the fan. My sister was alive but where I couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t long after we got back I passed out in my Knightmare only for Rolo to drag me back to my room. not long after getting back I lashed out at Rolo until Rei and followed by Jerimiah contacted me.   
Suzaku pov  
After the battle Schneizel, the other knights and myself began cleaning up area. Many citizens had to be evacuated. Then the prince decided to negotiate with the black knights with me as his guard until he revealed to the knights that zero was Lelouch and a princess of Britannia. That made the black knight very pissed off. It went even further when he revealed Lelouch had geass or at the least the idea she did, I knew she didn’t and but was using her jutsus. After the prince was done most of the knights turned on Lelouch and prepared to drive her out.  
Lelouch pov  
Not long after I was trying to figure out where my sister was and trying to get anything out of memory wiped CC. Kallen came to my room and brought me to the black knights only them to start coup on me. They had forced Rei out a little before so I used Kurama to tell him through his Biju to meet me back at Kamine Island. Rolo then used his geass ability to and help me escape until his heart seemed to stop and I made it to the island with his body. Once I did make and get his body to earth Rolo sprang back up and bite me for Kurama to wake up and say “hurry and get him off the boy is trying to drain all my chakra.” I then pushed him off for Rolo to teleport away.  
After my fake brother left Rei came with 3 Japanese pilots Knightmare pilots in EU uniforms and Rolo said “these 3 helped shot down the Knightmare following me and are looking for a person called the sage of the 6 paths and zero.” Then a boy about my age with his eyes covered said to me “my name is Akito Hyuga and an old lady told me we would meet and I would help you save the world.” I then placed my hands over the boy’s bandage, filled the sockets with yang chakra and said “your eyes should be back by now. Can you tell me how you lost them.” Before the boy spoke I saw him take off the bandage to show me byakugan eyes. Then he said “I need your help to stop my brother and his tenseigan.”  
I then knew trying to stop my father would be even harder if I had to not just stop Rolo, my sister and him but somebody with the other eyes of god.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said the next chapter will be the final battle with akito and his team helping Lelouch get back Leila her sister as well as the epilogue of the story  
> Next updates are   
> week of 11/7/16 fullmetal girl in new world  
> week of 11/14/16 love and dueling dxd   
> week of 11/21/16 exorcist x hunter   
> week of 11/28/16 love in past present and future


	16. Sage of Britannia chapter 16 the end of time final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter that will lead into the sequel story   
> Most of this story will be the much more epic battle of Shin vs Lelouch and her knight team of knights’ vs the emperor’s knights of the round   
> I am making minor changes due to the new season coming and there will be 2 sequels now   
> Tailed beast  
> Normal talk

Lelouch pov  
I said to the group “If you help me I will make you my knights of the round as next empress.” Akito then said “I would help you regardless but being your knight and being able to save Leila but that is a plus as well.” I said “I would do the ceremony but we don’t have time.” I then pulled out my flying thunder god kunai and transported us to Kamine island. When we arrived Suzuku was waiting for me and said “I never meant to betray you of shoot off the weapon.” I then said “I am not sure how but I know I father wouldn’t waste the key to his plan.” Akito then asked “what is the emperor trying to do to the world?” I then explained the moon eye plan to him and told him where we were going. We then went into the shrine and appeared in the c’s world and saw CC by my side.   
With memory returned she looked up and told me “something is different there never was a moon in this world.” I said to her “it is the moon that is the body of the 10 tails and Kaguya Otsutsuki.” The green haired girl then said “who is that and what is going on in this world?” I replied “from what I understand my aunt and Sayako’s uncle fought this woman at the edge of the multiverse and trapped her in that moon with a tree that sucks life known as the shinju. From what I can tell she came from another world to my aunt’s world. it’s not clear if she was already pregnant or got pregnant not long after she arrived but she did have children and those children taught humans the art of ninjutsu. Later those sons defeated her and placed in the moon for the first time. Kaguya left something behind a shadow of her to try and bring her back. that shadow used her grandsons to create a cycle of hatred that world bring her back.” if I had to guess my aunt ended up sending the moon to c’s world and used my father at his weakest point.” CC then said “that makes sense after your mother was killed he began to distrust VV and change.” I then asked “what would VV do to make my father distrust him?”   
CC replied “is I have a guess but I am not completely sure, VV might be your mother’s killer.” Then my mother’s spirit appeared and said “I told your father, Charles, about the note my father left me and about his plan to bring peace it was close to the plan VV and him were already doing but I never thought that moon would be brought to C’s world or the Biju would come as well. I also never though your father would reject both his brother and I for that shadow.” I then asked her “what do you want me to do mother?” she replied “I want you to save your sister and become the empress. Before my body died I thought Charles plan and the moon eye plan were close enough to the same thing but after I did the sage of the 6 paths told me the truth. If he used Rolo and Nunnally he would free Kaguya and create an army of billions of the millions from my old world.”   
I then went to the main chamber to see my father standing in front of an alter with Nunnally rinnegan eyes open on one side and Rolo on the other. I then said to my father “I won’t let you do this father.” He then said “I am happy I don’t have to fight you.” Then a Japanese man with long hair and starburst eyes said “we will fight to determine who becomes god.” I then told him “man with the tenseigan, I don’t want to become god I just want peace.” Akito then shouted out to the older man “what did you do to Leila?” he then replied “she is okay for now but when the transfer of her Biju into Rolo then into me done, she won’t.” I then looked at the shrine to see a few other bodies under the shrine with 3 spots left. I was to assume they were for Shinn, Rei and I.” Shinn then went for Rei and did a gentle fist jutsu to paralyze him and drag him to the shrine. The man then said “I want this fight between just us 2 god candidates not just pretenders with geass.”  
Suzaku and Akito then tried to go for the shrine only to be stopped by a barrier. Shinn then said “only the worthy can enter that shrine.” Then 2 other knights of round Knightmares I didn’t recognize. My father said “these Knightmares are from former knights that have died.” CC said “in the C’s world, life and death don’t matter, you might need a sealing jutsu to get rid of them.” I knew I might the king of hell to seal them. Before I had the chance to Shinn entered tail beast aura mode and said “I won’t let you.”   
Suzuku pov  
While Lelouch’s gained a gold aura and battle the long-haired man who has covered in a blue aura. The former knights began to attack with Knightmares moving like zombies. My team and I would attack the mechs for them to get up all over again. The emperor then said “you can’t kill them or destroy their Knightmares, I have infused them with the power of this world and the pilots are edo tensai.” I knew what the words meant but not why they were used that way. CC then said “they can’t be killed unless the caster undoes the jutsu and it has to be undone they won’t stop even if the caster dies.” I then asked her “who is the caster?” she then said “it has to be Shinn.” Akito then said “over the radio. My brother might know that jutsu. my family did have a large scroll collection.”   
Lelouch pov  
After hearing peace of what CC said I then asked “where did you learn edo tensai?” he the replied “you noticed, I learned pieces of it from my family’s collection of scrolls, but my new friend zetsu taught me.” I then asked “did he teach you anything else?” he then said “yes zetsu helped me get to the world of the bee summon and had me trained to be a sage.” Then Shinn’s aura went gold and he gained bee stinger fingers. I then had to dodge to miss a sting. But then he produced a stinger from his back and seemed not leave poison. Yin kurama then said “he didn’t leave poison, the bug helped him drain some of my chakra.” Before I could ask the fox Shinn said “now I have what I need to become god.”   
Shinn then flew to the shrine and tried to enter the barrier only before he could Naruto and Sasuke appeared from behind me back, then my aunt said to Sasuke “I told you somebody would try and drain my niece’s tailed beast chakra.” Sasuke replied “okay I will give you my mother’s ramen recipe and let your son marry my daughter.” Naruto and Sasuke then broke the barrier, killed my father and Shinn.   
I then asked “what did Sasuke bet would happen?” the black-haired man said “my seal was Kaguya’s chakra.” Sasuke then aimed his Sharingan eye at the moon sent it somewhere else. I then asked Sasuke “where did you send that moon?” I hope I sent that moon and zetsu somewhere people can’t get to but it is hard to say I wasn’t sure Kaguya would appear in a world with my niece.” I then asked “would you like to meet her?” Sasuke said “not now I am going to be a father again any time now.” Then he poofed away. My Aunt then said “are you ready to be empress?” I replied to her “I don’t think I will be empress for very long. I liked having a normal life. After I do some stuff I will live in your world.”   
After I set Nunnally free, I told her and Rei about my plan to become empress for short a time then take all the world’s hatred on myself and fake my death. After I appeared dead Suzaku and I would live in the Ninja world. I then took over the court with Schneizel finding Nunnally and using her and the black knights to battle my forces and I. Nunnely did her part and took the nuclear missile launcher and held it until I made it seem like I geassed her. After I did I played myself as the empress on terror until I had Rei in zero garb stab me.   
Afterwards Suzaku, CC, Gino and i went to world of ninjas. CC lived with us for a year, until I finally took away her immortality and gave her the death she wanted. When in the ninja world I both married Suzaku and Gino. The marriage was allowed as part of the clan restoration act, the counsel welcomed multiple spouses involving clans with few members.  
The night of our marriage took off my wedding dress and was just in lacy black bra and panties. Suzaku wore a Japanese men’s formal kimono and Gino wore a suit. When we made it to the bedroom the boys stripped down to Suzaku’s Japanese style underwear and Gino’s boxers.   
Lemon start  
I then took off my bra and had the boys removed their respective undergarments. After that I took them to the bathroom and began to give them both hand jobs and swapped between blow jobs between Suzaku and Gino. Before got them, close I decided to make a clone to take over Gino as I finished with Suzaku. After blow jobs Gino took my clone and Suzaku took the real me and both fucked the 2 versions of me. After the clone came she vanished and I had memories of 2 organisms at the same time. Suzaku passed out from the first session but Gino was still standing, so I took him over until he came for a 2nd time. After that Gino passed out as well.  
Lemon end   
when the session was done and while I was on the verge of falling asleep the fox inside my mind said “it is very likely both got you pregnant with time. But I can’t be sure this early.” 9 months later I gave birth to twin girls Tetsuya and Charlie. I didn’t test who was which girl’s father but let them believe either could the father of each. Charlie had green hair and Tetsuya had sky blue.   
Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this will be shadow sage and shinobi of miracles with fem Tetsuya Kuroko gathering the generation of miracles to deal with a treat  
> Next updates are as followed   
> week of 12/11/16 fullmetal girl in new world  
> week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd   
> week of 12/25/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo   
> week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter

**Author's Note:**

> no pairing decided yet male C.C., Shikadai, Baruto, Gino, Suzaku and Rolo and maybe male kallen(I haven’t decide if I want to gender bend her or not) are all maybe pairs this will be set in part 3 of naruto please make suggestions  
> I will decide what fic I want to continue at a later date also fic schedule might slow down because I started another job recently


End file.
